A Sith and Her Jedi
by Falcon277
Summary: There are two Sith dynasties in this galaxy, Bane's and Revan's. This is the tragic story of a conflicted Sith Lord and a Jedi knight who didn't kill one another. Together they will explore the mysterious nature of the living Force; the Dark, the Light and all that exists in between. Spans AU Episodes 1-9. Obi-Wan/OC, slight Anakin/Padme Part I of The Holocrons Saga.
1. Chapter 1 - The Order of Revan

**The Holocrons Saga Part I**

 **A Sith and Her Jedi - Volume I: The Return of the Sith**

 **...**

 _Genres: Mystery, Tragedy, Romance, Adventure, Spiritual, Action, Fantasy and Science Fiction._

 ** _..._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Everything is owned by Disney and Bioware and created by George Lucas. I am just playing with the world that they created. Advice, questions, critiques or casual conversation about the following is welcome and encouraged._** 4th Edit: 21/08/16

An alternate universe Star Wars story by Falcon277

 **...**

 **Chapter 1: The Order of Revan**

In the outer rim of the galaxy, far from anywhere decent, there is a planet whose face is scarred by the craters of innumerable wars between the light and the dark; Moraband was its name, yet it is rumoured that in years now long forgotten, in a much darker time it went by another.

To the casual lone freighters that would periodically pass the dead world in cautious silence it would seem a barren waste, not worth the space to which it clung. Yet to the avid adventurous veterans of space it was known to be a world that one should avoid at all possible cost. All; treasure hunters, greedy pirates, official archaeologists, inexperienced adventurers, any and everyone who had tried to brave the world in search of anything of value amongst the rubble of hundreds of civilisations were never heard of again. Thus the world was left alone for the most part, to silently drift until such a time that the galaxy decided to reclaim it.

It is on this world our story begins, for it was not a barren wasteland as many would make it out to be, to steer any who would dare its surface away. It was, in fact, all the galaxy had left of a once great and powerful religion. Amongst its ruins adherents of this forgotten taboo, tried to glean what little they could of their once glorious yet forgotten past. They were the Sith and they would endure as they always had.

These Sith went under the banner of Revan, a long dead and forgotten Sith Lord whose teachings they had found deep in one of the many tombs that littered their home. Thus, they were known as the Order of Revan.

Its members numbered one hundred strong with many more not worth counting considered weak. The upper echelon, all of whom were titled as Darth were the oligarchical body that governed the hopefuls, acolytes, adepts and apprentices. They answered to no one but the Dark Lord of the Sith. Her name was Darth Rizha, Lord of the Sith. She was a human who had as many enemies as she did followers. Her exploits were legendary. She had led the order of Revan for nearly two decades, yet curiously not once did she take an apprentice much to the confusion of those who pined for her attention. "There is not one among you that deserves nor could possibly learn what I have to teach," she would tell the hopefuls, acolytes and adepts, all of whom were looking to impress those above them to become an apprentice. That was however until she met a young green skinned, reddish blackened eyed Nautolan named Andratarax, who had the audacity to try to correct a mistake that she, Darth Rizha, Lord of the Sith had made, ignorant of her position and title, she was new to their family after all. The Dark Lord was quite amused by the look on the Nautolans' face when she recognised who she had tried to correct, all fourteen of her sensory tentacles shivered slightly. Yet to her credit she did not instantly grovel on the floor to ask forgiveness, she instead stood very, very still, unsure how to react. She was, after all correct. The Dark Lord instantly took a liking to the spark that existed within this strange ten year old girl, a spark that could one day, with careful training become a flame. Thus she declared openly and to all. "Hear me my Sith, for I Darth Rizha, Dark Lord of the Order of Revan have found one worthy of my attention and my teachings. She will be my apprentice and the next Lord of the Sith. Look to her, for she will embody all that we try to uphold. All praise our Lord Revan."

So it was that Andratarax became the apprentice of the Lord of the Order of Revan. From this master/apprentice relationship a deep friendship would blossom forth, built upon mutual and unwavering respect and loyalty over the next fourteen years. One may think that due to her special attention from the Dark Lord others would hold her in ill repute, this could not be further from the truth. Instead, her peers and her superiors all saw the potential that she held and recognised her as the heir to the Lord of the Sith. Her life was on track, she would, like her master inherit the order of Revan and continue to supervise the teachings of the next generation of Sith until she herself found one strong enough to replace her. Such was the way of the Sith.

Deep in the Tomb of one the many fallen sith before her, Andratarax meditated, listening to Revan's core teachings. "Peace is a lie, there is only emotion," the voices whispered, their tendrils surrounding her mind bade her to repeat.

"Peace is a lie, there is only emotion," she affirmed vehemently.

The voices continued;

"Through knowledge, I develop control.

Through serenity, I control my passion.

Through wisdom, I overcome ignorance.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

Through emotion, I gain ambition.

Through ambition, I gain power.

Through harmony, I gain clarity.

There is no Death - "

"-There is only sacrifice," Andratarax finished. "The Force shall guide me." Happy with her strength the voices unwound their web of darkness from around her. As she was released from the clutches of the Force she felt her lungs fill with the dusty stale air of the ancient sandstone tomb that she had ventured far into. So far in fact that little to no light from the surface had ever touched it's faded walls. One could almost smell the putrid stink of all the battles that had been waged on this very spot. The ebb and flow of power was exhilarating. To think that one day soon she would control the Sith much like those who had battled here thousands of years ago had. What path would she take them on? One of conquest? Or perhaps she could hire out her brethren as mercenaries like many dark force users did across the galaxy, going where the credits were more plentiful? Or perhaps like her master and her master before that and before that... They could remain here, on Moraband in secrecy? The thought that one day all would bow to her superiority excited and frightened her. Would her battles scar this rock like the many she perceived to have occurred here. She noted that it mattered not if the battle was for good or ill it smelled and felt all the same. Time devours every act of kindness, every deed of evil, time faded it until it meant little to nothing. Only their repercussions could be felt and they too would one day fade into the convoluted web of life that was the Force. Out of everything that she had inherited from her master, from her power to her wisdom. Her master's moral compass was not amongst the gifts that she received. Where her master was benevolent she considered herself one that stood further in the stream of grey that existed between the light and the dark. This was confusing to her, she felt split and stretched and it bothered her to no end. Thus she was here, in the deepest sanctum that she could find far from any living thing that would judge her insecurities, trying to find answers amidst the code that she believed with every fibre of her body. Yet no answers found her.

"Maybe I am not deep enough yet to fully immerse myself?" Andratarax questioned herself into her sleeve only for a purple and black husk lizard to crawl out from under her black robe and huff in agreement. "Oh you think so too Hazon?" she cooed as she scratched the small cat sized lizard under the chin earning her a deep purring sound from her pet. She was after all in the middle ring of the chambers that stretched deep underground. "There may yet be more powerful force connections deeper within." Hazon chirped excitedly then made his way onto her shoulder, animated and ready for their next adventure. Smiling at the antics of her friend she started off deeper into the tomb allowing the force to guide her. It was common knowledge that apprentices were not to delve too deeply into the tombs, that right was restricted for the Darths only. "Through ambition, I gain power," she chanted one of her favourite lines of the code, if only to sate her need for justification to break the unwritten rule of the tombs. Hazon bobbed in accord as the two made their way deeper into the labyrinth of tunnels. "Oh, and if you nibble on one of my tendrils again you will be walking with your own four feet." The lizard looked down in mock shame all the while eyeing the tresses of flesh that fell around her shoulders greedily.

It was some time before the pair came to a junction in the tunnel. Her options; left, straight or right. The rightmost passage looked decrepit and in disrepair, the ceiling looked as if it was just daring her to walk that way only so it could give way and crush her. Straight looked even less appealing, it led to an upward bound stairwell, the complete opposite direction from where she wanted to go. However, the left most route, while not apparently dangerous looked darker than the other two ways if that was possible in the pitchness that they found themselves within. Her course decided they headed left in search of a more robust connection to the past to help make sense of her feelings. If there was one way Andratarax thought could teach her all she needed to know of herself she must first look to those who had already been down the path of life, the answers she looked for were locked away in the past. If it was at all possible the further the two went down into the tombs the darker and darker it became until even the playfull chirpiness of Hazon was enveloped by the shadows that they encroached upon with every step they made. Andratarax could deny it no longer there was indeed a dark power present. A power that could help her. Her resolve bolstered with this thought she bounded off further down the lifeless halls in search of the origin of the gloom that hung heavier than any blackness of dark she had ever felt in the past.

No wonder the deeper tombs were reserved solely for those of great skill, a lesser mind would be burnt to the edge of a crisp with the power that now flowed through her. She almost felt a little betrayed by her master for not sharing such power sooner, if only for a second for all thoughts were dispelled from her as she ran up against a literal will not to move, causing her legs to lock in place. They refused to move. She could feel it. Something was watching her from with in the darkness up ahead. Her skin crawled. Hazon scurried deep within her robe grasping her close to her chest. The force screamed in warning. It was then she saw them, the glint of two pairs of hungry eyes sparkling in the shade with such deep malice. Terentateks.

Without even a moment's warning, the Force pulsated, following its whim she dived to the side, crashing into the coarse wall. Just in time too. Two large bulks of shadows careened past her kicking up dust that had lain dormant for many centuries. Knowing they had missed their mark the two Terentateks blundered to a shaky stop. Turning to face their prey. However, Andratarax was ready now. Her humming lightsaber lit up the darkness with a red hue, revealing the brutes in all their unholy might. The frontmost Terentatek roared at the trespassing of light within their dark domain then charged forward. Andratarax waited, lightsaber at the ready. Watching the lumbering mass of muscle and the dark side run straight towards her. It was so close now that any who stood where she did would have succumbed to the thoughts of death. Not her. She was Andratarax, apprentice of Darth Rizha and she was trained well in the ways of the Force. At the last possible moment she saw an opening between the creature's large outstretched hand and its stubby right leg, she dove through while thrusting her lightsaber upwards through the shoulder of the uncoordinated beast. The sound and smell of searing flesh filled her senses as did the weight in her hand increase as her lightsaber cut through meat and tendons of the monsters arm. In that one quick movement she rolled onto her feet on the other side of the beast as it grasped the stump that was all that was left of its arm, roaring in pain. Green blood pooled through its grasping fingers onto the floor. Not letting up for one second she followed through on her attack, spinning her lightsaber backwards and then burying it deep within the back of the handicapped monster ending its pitiful moaning.

The second creature assessed its obviously powerful enemy that stood over the husk of its fallen brethren. It would be more careful. Andratarax noted the shift in tactics as she faced down her final foe. Circling one another the two entities of the force gauged the other, looking for any moment of hesitation or weakness as two supreme predators would. One with a humming red lightsaber outstretched and ready to dismember any who got to close. The other with ivory tusks and horns scraping against the floor and walls in a display of anger. The two circled until finally, Andratarax rushed forward intent to end her enemy, lightsaber ready to strike its mark. The Terentatek reared up and battered her with its clawed hand, flinging her into the wall. Her hip popped on the impact filling her waist with a burning sensation all the while filling her with rage. She got to her feet, however, the creature was already on top of her. Grasping her hand that held her lightsaber the beast shook her violently. "Now!" she screamed. Hazon zipped out from underneath her robes surprising the beast. He battered the creatures eyes with his wings confusing it. This simple distraction allowed Andratarax to slip her hand from the monsters grip. She then plunged forward with all her might skewering the beast through its heart with her blood red blade. The light left the creature's eyes as it fell sideways with a crash.

Placing her lightsaber back on her belt she outstretched her arm, which Hazon landed on, chirping in victory. "Who is going to be getting double portions tonight?" she asked. Hazon flapped his wings excitedly. "Yes. You are," she smiled at her partner in crime who clambered back onto his perch on her shoulder. The two then continued on in the darkness, leaving the bloodied mess of their victory behind them, following the radiating power that now shone as a star would in the tomb.

The epicentre of the force led her to in front of a great inscribed monolith. This was it. Surely, due to how strong this place was with the force she would be able to find what she was after. Slowly and carefully she stepped toward the stone block. She did not recognise the language that was written upon its surface. The closer she stepped the further from herself she felt. Until, finally, her hand rested upon its cold surface. She lost herself in a vortex of voices. And it was then she heard it. A man's voice, deep and powerful, like a storm, echoed in her mind.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The Force shall free me."

Another code? She beseeched the voice to repeat what it had told her.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion."

"No!" Andratarax screamed into the darkness. "There is only Emotion."

The voice continued. "Through passion I gain strength."

This was wrong.

"Through strength I gain power."

"Through emotion, I gain power," she corrected.

"Through power, I gain victory."

"Victory is never assured, no matter how much power one holds," she reasoned.

The voice growled, becoming more adamant. "Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me."

"What lies do you spin befouler of the ancient code of Revan?" she shouted into the tumultuous storm that besieged her scenes. Silence followed. Then, out of the darkness, a whispy form stepped forward. "Who are you?" she demanded, only to be greeted by incoherent deathly whispers. She repeated more forcefully, putting some of her power behind her words. "Who are you, being of shadows, to reveal such a heretical way of thinking?"

"I am no one," it hissed, its voice seemed to come from everywhere, yet nowhere.

"What have you just told me?" she asked.

"What you will need to know to survive, foolish one," the shadow explained.

Andratarax did not understand. "But what you say makes no sense."

The being nodded slightly. "If it did, I would know that you truly have no understanding of the force, for all things worth knowing take time."

She scowled at this response. She had not come all this way to play games. "Silence dark one!" she ordered. "You will tell me what I wish to know." Laughter filled the air around her, choking her of all senses. A laugh so maniacal in its insanity that it actually gave Andratarax pause. "Who are you?"

The laughter stopped. "It is too late foolish one."

Andratarax shook her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?" she flinched as the shadow dissipated then appeared but a centimetre from her.

"You will need to understand what I have just said to prevail in the coming days." It stopped. Its head turned to the side as if it were looking at something over some great distance. "They are here," it simply stated as it faded to nothing. The vision then split and folded in on its self to make way for a new one. Fire and death. Screaming and wailing. Chaos. All the sounds and images were so far away she could not make them out. Yet they grew louder and clearer with each passing moment. A heavy feeling settled in her heart. It was as if she knew what she was going to see but did not want it to be true. She hoped and prayed that she was wrong as the cacophony of violence got closer and closer. She could now smell the death. It reeked. Finally, the image gave way to clarity and beheld its horrific truth. The Order of Revan was destroyed. Friends she had known for what felt like forever lay slain beneath her feet. Standing amongst their corpses were two black silhouettes. She could not make out their faces for they were shrouded. Yet the two made her want to crawl away, far away, in fear. A voiced screamed out her name. "Andratarax!" from what sounded like a fair distance, causing her to take her eyes away from the dark ones. It was her master's voice. Looking back she beheld that the two monsters had but disappeared into the smoke and haze of destruction signalling the abrupt end of her force vision.

Opening her groggy eye's as if from a deep sleep she was presented with a worried Hazon, clawing at her face softly, on her chest trying to wake her up. "It's ok. It's ok," she tried to comfort the distressed lizard all the while her mind was racing trying to piece together what she had just seen. Had that been a vision of a possible future that awaits her in her leadership? A test? Then an even more scary thought occurred that made her bolt straight up right, frightening Hazon. Was it a vision of the present? She tried to open the connection that had formed between her master and herself. It was still there and open. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Andratarax?" the strained voice of her master flittered across their connection. "Run Andratarax. They are coming for you," her master's consciousness faded until it was but a small speck of its former glory.

Fear gripped her. Could the vision have been true? She called out to her master but no one responded. She tried again and was again left waiting in the silence of her mind. "Anyone?" she called out through the Force. This time, she was answered.

"Where are you child?" a cackling voice asked. "Ohh... I can smell your fear, don't worry I will find you," it whispered as if it were death itself.

That was all the encouragement she needed. She slammed shut her connection to the Force, bundled up Hazon and ran. She ran so far and so deep into the tombs that very soon she had lost her way. She stopped and collapsed against a wall, shuddering in fear. What had happened? She wanted to open herself to the force and find her master but the fear was too strong. So instead she did the only thing anyone of us would do. She cried in her helpless ignorance. She was scared. Hazon nudged up to her and tried to comfort her. She grasped him, thankful that at least she was not alone.

Andratarax stayed like that in the dark with Hazon for so long. Long enough that she knew not how much time had passed. For down in the depths time was perceived as a constant. In that time she had calmed down considerably. She touched the Force if only for just a bit, trying to assess her situation. It seemed as if the dark ones had gone but she couldn't chance that, she intervaled how far she progressed back into the stream of the Force. Little by little she crept back into her place within the universe. They had gone.

A presence touched her mind softly and delicately. Was it them? They were here! She was about to slam shut her connection once again yet the presence spoke. "Andratarax?"

"Master?" she whispered into the force.

"Andratarax," the voice said softer than the last time.

Her master was alive. "Master, where are you?" Silence. "Master?"

"Andratarax." Her master's soft voice said again.

"Yes master I am here, I am safe. Where are you? Are you hurt?" Andratarax asked worriedly as she got up, Hazon on her shoulder.

"Andratarax," Darth Rizha's voice trembled, yet that was all she said.

Andratarax tried to get her master to talk, yet she would not, she just continued to repeat her name over and over again. She had to get to her master. She began to try to retrace her steps within the tombs after her flight from the evil ones. Following the guidance of both the Force and her master's voice she gradually progressed through the darkness of the tombs of Moraband. Slowly but surely she made her way to the dry surface, all the while worrying that the dark ones would strike from the shadows any second. They did not. She arrived on the surface without pause. She fell to her knees. The Order of Revan was destroyed. Fires lapped at their temples, the bodies of hopefuls, adepts, acolytes, apprentices even masters were laid to waste before her. Was there no one alive? Tears stung at her eye's, yet did not fall. She had to find her master.

It was easier than she expected to walk amongst the broken bodies of those who just a day ago had been training and laughing with her. Perhaps the situation had not yet fully dawned on her, or perhaps she was just numb due to the amount of carnage that she was witness to. Whatever the reason, she did not stop at any of the bodies even though she knew most. Her goal was clear.

Entering the crumbling temple, that once housed the oligarchy, she scanned the remains of the Darths. Her breath hitched. Her master was not amongst them. "Quickly!" she said to Hazon. "Find my master. Find Darth Rizha." Hazon squawked an affirmative and gently took off from his perch and flew low over the battlefield. It wasn't long before she heard his desperate pleas for her attention. Running in the direction of his noise, faster than her legs could carry her, she made her way over to Hazon who was perched on a body, slumped over a mound of red-stained sand. "No," her lips quivered as she fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around the female's body and flipping her over. "Master!" she cried as she finally saw the bodies face. Darth Rizha wheezed. She was still alive. "Master... Shhh. I have you. I have you." Andratarax comforted as she cradled her lord. Her master coughed again, bubbling up blood. "Don't try to move. It's ok. I will get help." She swore, hoping her master could hear her. Her mind was formulating plans. Where was she going to get help from? Her thoughts broke.

Darth Rizha grasped onto her hand. Her eyes faintly open. She smiled at Andratarax. "I feared the worse," she said as she moved her weak grasp to Andratarax's face, who in turn wrapped her hands around her master's. "I thought for sure you had - " She couldn't finish her sentence as she coughed what little there was of her lungs out.

"Shh. Don't strain yourself. Take deep breaths. It is all going to be ok. I am here now. It is all going to be ok." Andratarax soothed.

Her master merely smiled. "Yes. Yes it is."

Andratarax looked at her confused. "Master?" Darth Rizha began to slowly close her eye's. "Nonononono... You can't die," she admonished as she grasped her harder as if she would try to cling to her master's very soul.

Darth Rizha laughed up blood. "Oh child. There is no death, there is only sacrifice."

"But why you?" Andratarax questioned woefully. "Why not me?"

"Because my apprentice it is time. You still have a lot to learn, but it seems time is no longer our ally," she wheezed. "I... Darth Rizha lord of the Sith proclaim you, my apprentice, from this day forth you shall be known as Darth Andratarax, Dark Lord of the Order of Revan."

Andratarax was shocked. "But Master! -"

"-No! no. You." Rizha unclipped her own lightsaber from her belt and handed it to her with shaking hands. "You are the master now. Go to Dathomir. There you will find an ally to complete your training. One who holds no love for our enemy. Find Talzin."

"But..." Her voice quivered. "Who did this?"

"You are not the only Sith still alive. Their. Are. Two. Others." Rizha's voiced faded into nothingness quickly followed by the glint in her eye. It was almost a beautiful death.

Darth Andratarax cried over the person who she would always view as her lord, her master and her mother. Weeping into her robe without a care in the world. The fires still crackled in the background. She looked down toward Hazon and smiled slightly, sniffling. "I guess... It is just you and me," she cried as she grabbed up her friend in her arms and hugged him. Hazon let out his own lament.

For the next week, Andratarax buried her brethren in the tombs. There they would lie with the lords of old as their equals. For her master, she placed her within the temple of Revan. There she would be closest with her lord. She sealed the entrance to the tombs so that no wayfaring traveller would disturb them. during that week she had plenty of time to brood on her master's final words; 'There are two others.' She deduced that whoever did this was a Sith. But why would they do this to their own kind, why would they destroy them with such hatred. Had Darth Rizha done something that had provoked the attack? No! she would not think like that. It was no one's responsibility but those that had committed this crime.

It took a couple of days for Andratarax to organise how she would be getting off planet. She had set up a distress beacon that would hopefully be picked up soon. Her mind looked toward what she must do. She must honour her master dying wish and complete her training under Talzin from Dathomir. She knew not what to expect having never heard the name but she trusted her master's guidance.

She looked down at her master lightsaber then strapped it onto her belt next to hers. She then pet Hazon. "Are you ready?" Hazon chirped slightly. After one final look at her Order's resting place she turned her back on everything and walked away. No words said. No nothing. As she walked her anger swelled. As the distance between her home and her family increased so did the rage that silently built up within her.

She knew not what exactly the future held but she knew one thing. She will either kill those responsible or die trying. Little did she know that fate had plans for her that not even the wisest could comprehend. She was the last member of the Order of Revan. She was a lord of the Sith and she was angry.


	2. Chapter 2 - Blockade

**_Disclaimer: Everything is owned by Disney and Bioware and created by George Lucas. I am just playing with the world that they created. Advice, questions, critiques or casual conversation about the following is welcome and encouraged._** _2nd_ Edit 30/07/2016

 **Chapter 2: Blockade**

The Sith Lord sat at the controls of her customised predatory yacht, its sleek black hull effortlessly gliding through hyperspace. It had been four years since the destruction of the Order of Revan's enclave on Moraband. Since then Lord Andratarax had never once faltered from the only purpose her life now had. Finding those responsible for the murder of her Order. With the economic and social backing of the Nightmother Talzin she had been able to not only complete her training but fully take up her role as a Lord of the Sith.

The white and blue streaks of light raced past her vessel, mesmerizing her. It still shocked her to no end how beautiful this galaxy was. For nearly all her life she had known nothing but the dry heat of Moraband's surface or the cool dry air of the Tombs. Yet now she was here amongst the stars, she did not or could not find the time or drive to actively revel in the grandeur of the galaxy. She was the last surviving member of the Order of Revan, and for her she was not yet free of Moraband, she was still very much bound to what happened there and would not rest until the rival Sith were but a memory.

She pet her oldest friend Hazon, who rested on her lap. He was the only constant in her life and for that, she was very thankful. Hazon stretched, forcing her to scratch a certain area of his neck. She smiled, he was a spoilt as they came. "What would I do without you," she whispered into the ear of her friend. Hazon merely rolled onto his back, asking quite plainly that he wanted his belly rubbed. She complied, all the while thinking about who was master of who.

A light began to blink intrusively. Andratarax rolled her eyes while she leant forward to accept the holo call. The blue silhouette of Nightmother Talzin appeared.

"Greetings my Lord Andratarax, I was told that you wished to speak to me," Talzin said as she bowed her head in respect.

Andratarax bowed in turn. "Greetings Nightmother." she said. "I thought you may wish to know that I am very close to enacting revenge for us both. The Sith that betrayed us, I believe I have found a world very much linked to them."

Talzin looked shocked. "You have found Sidious and his apprentice?"

"No, but my investigation into the darkest recesses of the Galaxy has brought to light a world surrounded in mystery," she informed. "Even the Force is wary of it. I believe. No. I am certain that the Sith are involved. The world is plagued by contradictory official reports of disappearances and illegal activity."

"That is to be expected my Lord, every and any world of the Republic is a haven of corruption," the Nightmother hissed in disgust. The republic was a rotting wound.

"True, but this world is different."

"Oh?" Talzin raised her eyebrows. "How so?"

"In the apparent Force it is a beacon of light, yet if one looks deeper one can only find shadows." she told her.

"Are you sure my child? It is possible that - "

" - You dare question my power, and you dare call me your child _Night_ mother?" Andratarax roared, waking Hazon from his comfortable nap, much to his disdain.

"Of course not my lord, I apologise for presuming." She bowed. "What is the planet's name?" Talzin quickly tried to steer the conversation away from her folly. Of all her pupils Andratarax was the strongest, stronger than even her. She was also the quickest to anger. She had quickly come to the conclusion upon meeting the displaced Lord that it would be wise not to provoke her in any way.

"Naboo, a small mid rim world in the Chommel sector, nothing seemingly special aside from it's unique geology," she said as she scrolled through the planet's vital information on a separate screen all the while trying to wrestle the now annoyed Hazon.

"Naboo?" Talzin stroked her chin. "Interesting." She then set her eye's back to Andratarax. "Remember our deal my lord," and with that final note, she closed the connection leaving nothing but blue static.

Andratarax was almost amused, despite her being the more skillful of the two, Talzin always found a way to try to undermine her power, whether it be as simple as having the last word. She was however above such pettiness. Talzin had served her purpose and filled in the blanks of her Master's teachings. Now it was up to her, and her alone.

Hazon chirped at Andratarax in frustration breaking her from her thoughts. "Did I wake you?" she cooed as she scooped up her sulking friend and plopped him on her shoulder. Hazon nuzzled at one of her tendrils. "Sorry. You know how that Dathomirian gets to me." Hazon chirped as if to say 'apology not accepted', then went back to attacking her tentacles. "Come on. I really didn't mean it." Hazon did not listen. "Hey... that hurt. Stop that." She was forced to put Hazon back down, he merely clambered back and she did little to stop him. She was definitely not the master in this relationship she thought to herself. She sat back down into the pilot's chair with Hazon still attacking her head. They should be arriving in the Naboo system very soon now.

It was another hour before her ship finally left the serenity of hyperspace. Finally, she thought as she bore witness to the blue pristine world, she was, after four long years finally on the tail of her enemy. As she drew closer and closer to Naboo the feeling that something was off crept further into her heart until she could ignore it no longer. Setting her military grade scanners to scan the system. An act that may have been unnecessary, yet it was not long before her reason to pause gave fruit. The cause of her unsettledness became apparent. Forty-two modified Lucrehulk - class freighters dotted the space around the planet, all of which were carrying fire power not usually associated with 'friendly' traders.

By the looks of the curved behemoths they were a part of the Trade Federation, a republic megacorporation and commerce guild amongst other less savory titles.

Andratarax, not wanting to walk into the unknown reached out across space with the force. The ships felt empty and dead, yet there were a few sparks of life within them. surrounding them with the Force she probed. They were weak. So weak. Secrets and potentially useful information poured through the stream. She learnt many things, the most interesting of which was the reason behind the large concentration of Federation ships surrounding the planet: They had effectively blockaded Naboo. The purpose behind this however did not come forth. She searched further and further into the minds aboard the vessels. Then without warning, she hit a barrier. A dark barrier, surrounding one insignificant person blocking her way any further into his mind. Curious. He was actively hiding something from her. Or perhaps, something was hiding within his mind, something dark. This one individual instantly became so much more interesting than the weaklings that surrounded him. She had to meet this person. Focusing her sight on what little she could of his mind trying to find something that she could use to both access the planet and meet this puzzling life. It seemed that the individual was worrying about republic ambassadors, who were at this very moment traveling here to dissolve the situation.

A plan formulated within her mind. Comming into the Trade Federation channel she spoke. "This is the Private Yacht H-277, carrying an _ambassador_ for the republic, calling the Trade Federation. I am requesting permission to land on the vessel designated 'Profiteer'. Please Respond." She waited. The screen to her right filled with the image of a regal looking Niemodian.

"Of course, we would be happy to host ambassadors of the Republic, as you know our blockade is perfectly legal," he nervously stuttered.

"I am the first Ambassador to arrive?" she questioned knowing full well the answer.

"You are arriving separately?" The Niemodian visibly blanched at this obvious change of plans.

"I am sorry I thought you were made aware of this," Andratarax stated matter-of-factly. "The chancellor wanted to avoid unwanted attention thus thought it prudent for us to arrive separately. The others should arrive later, I had hoped that we could talk before my more, _professional_ colleagues arrived." She said hoping she would appeal to the business side of the Niemodian's.

It appeared she had. "Of course, that would be most beneficial to both parties," the Niemodian said with a little more confidence as if he thought he was in control of the situation she herself had concocted. She was then turned over to a droid that gave her instructions to land.

As her ship approached the grey imposing mass of curved durasteel, it would be lying to say that Andratarax didn't feel just a tad apprehensive. Flying her ship as directed she landed in one of the spacious hangers of the Profiteer. Outside many droids watched her, as they went about carrying and sorting crates and other trade commodities.

Getting up, she made her way to the back of the vessel. She stopped to pick up her cloak, which lay draped across another seat. "Come on Hazon." She beckoned as she wrapped her black cloak around herself. Hazon leapt up and crawled underneath it hiding from all sight. She grabbed both of her lightsabers and clipped them to her belt making sure that they too were hidden. She had often found that when carrying them unconcealed they would raise many unwanted questions.

She was greeted at her boarding ramp by a chrome silver protocol droid that identified itself as TC-14. "This way please," it said statically as it walked off down a very clean and official hall obviously expecting Andratarax to follow. "Please wait here, my master will be with you shortly," the droid informed her as it opened the door leading to a conference room that housed a long angled table surrounded by executive seats.

"Tell him not to take to long," Andratarax called out after the retreating form of the droid.

As Andratarax was getting comfortable aboard the Profiteer, another ship exited hyperspace near the contested planet of Naboo. The Radiant VII; a consular ship that was transporting the real ambassadors to meet with the viceroy of the Trade Federation to negotiate a peace between the Naboo and the trade conglomerate. However in actual fact these two ambassadors were Jedi, protectors of _peace_ and democracy in the galaxy and also the sworn enemy of the Sith. They were the ones who brought about the destruction of the original Sith empire and its subsequent empire's until nothing but ruins remained. They were the real reason why the Sith hid within the shadows, daring not to draw the attention of the powerful Jedi to themselves less they risk their total extinction.

The two hooded Jedi, one master and one apprentice stood upon the bridge overseeing their approach toward the blockade. The Grey crescent-like freighters dwarfed most vessels and was a testament to the wealth and power the Trade Federation held.

"Captain, tell them we wish to board at once," the older Jedi asked captain Madakor.

"Yes sir," Madakor nodded, turning to the forward display, patching the communication channel through to the Trade Federation. "With all due respect," she relayed. "The ambassadors for the supreme chancellor wish to board immediately.

The image of the Viceroy appeared above them. "Yes of course, we will be happy to receive the ambassadors, with all three of the ambassadors present we may commence talks. Your colleague has already explained the situation to me and is awaiting your arrival, although next time it would have been more _prudent_ to contact us about the change in plans."

Both the Jedi were shocked yet did not give any outward indication. Madakor was about to protest, however the eldest Jedi beat her to it. "We thank you Viceroy and hope our talks will be swift and fair for all involved," he said. The Niemoidian bowed and then his image faded.

Madakor turned to the guardian of Light that stood behind her. "What was he talking about? "Three ambassadors"?" the captain asked the Jedi.

"Yes master, do you know what the Viceroy was talking about?" the apprentice asked.

"No, the chancellor did not authorise a third ambassador," the older Jedi answered, just as perplexed by this mystery.

Captain Madakor spoke up as she guided the Radiant toward the Federation fleet. "Why would someone pose as a republic ambassador?"

"I do not know but we should tread carefully," the master mentioned to his apprentice. He could feel his student's strained feelings about this unexpected development. "Take heart, it could be a good sign, perhaps the Federation has allowed a delegate from Naboo to also be apart of these talks."

"I very much doubt that master," he said dubiously.

"So do I."

It was a few minutes before the consular ship was docked within one of the Trade Federation vessels. Outside they could see the ship of the _other_ ambassador. It was a black angular vessel with an almost stealth-like silhouette, definitely not something an ambassador would employ for transportation.

"Very reassuring," the young apprentice whispered.

"Stay with the ship captain." the older Jedi, deciding to ignore his apprentice's comment, said.

"Yes sir."

The master and the apprentice were met at the boarding ramp by a droid that introduced its self is TC-14. "This way ambassadors, your colleague is waiting in the conference room."

Both Jedi stole a glance at the other.

"Just through this door," the droid informed. "Make yourselves comfortable. My master will be with you shortly. I hope you have a pleasant stay and all is to your satisfaction." The droid then left the Jedi standing outside the closed door of the conference room with the unknown ambassador within.

"I have a bad feeling about this," the younger Jedi said as they both removed their hoods.

"I don't feel anything," his master stated as he delved into the force to gauge the occupant in the other room.

"It is not about this other ambassador master, it's something else. Something hidden. Elusive."

"Don't dwell on your anxieties Obi-Wan, keep your thoughts here and now."

"Yes Master Qui-Gon, but Yoda told me I should be mindful of the future," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes but not at the expense of the present, first let us discern the reasoning for this unexplained appearance of this third ambassador," Qui-Gon said as he opened the door.

Obi-Wan was not really sure what he was expecting of this mysterious person, but the last thing he expected was for a female green skinned Nautolan, to jump out from behind the door looking as if she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, waving at them incredulously saying "Hello!" in a rather too cheerfull voice.

* * *

After the droid left Andratarax wasn't really sure what to do with herself while she waited. She was very interested in meeting this Neimoidian. Kicking up a chair she began to silently pet Hazon who was still hiding beneath her cloak. "Very nice place," she said as she spun the chair to face out into the vastness of space with the blue tinge from Naboo highlighting the frames. "Wouldn't mind a view like this," she said absentmindedly. "Hazon what do you think?" Hazon's muffled chirp affirmed he had little care.

Stretching a bit she made herself more comfortable. It had been a long flight. The minutes started to pass by. She hoped that the Neimoidian decided to visit soon because she did not want to be here when the real ambassadors arrive, she would have one hell of a story to spin if they did.

As she waited she went through in her head what she would talk about to the Viceroy. It was obvious by the way he felt in the Force that he had some form of contact with a being of power, possibly the Sith that she searched for. As the minutes went by it became more obvious that the Federation official was going to make her wait. Then she felt it. Two presences within the force that blinded her. "Jedi," she hissed.

There were Jedi here. Of course. The ambassadors. She jumped out of her chair and began to pace. Why had she been so stupid. She panickingly cut herself off from the force, hoping that they had not felt her presence yet. This had become infinitely more complicated. Why hadn't the Viceroy just come to talk like he had said he would, all of this trouble could have been avoided. She would have had her information and she would have been on her way, well out of the reach of the preachers of the light. What was she going to do now. If the Jedi found her, her secret would be out, she would rather not be hunted by the Jedi order. One may think that she would be more worried about a confrontation with the users of the light but this is Andratarax we are talking about. She was almost upset that she could not, there would be too many witnesses here on board this Trade Federation Vessel. Too many to kill.

Then another crazy idea of hers formed in her head. Why would the chancellor of the Republic send Jedi to act as ambassadors? Could they too be searching for the Sith? She began to formulate plans in her head as her pacing became more and more erratic. What would her master do? What had her Master taught her of the Jedi. She sieved through her mind for any information that she could use to her advantage. Of course. She would appeal to their want, no, their need to help. It was brilliant she thought, she will let their own lightness blind them. She would be a poor, innocent Nabooian who had been stranded due to the blockade and just wanted to get back home. The Jedi would be more than ready to help the distressed Nabooian, this would allow her to discern whether or not they could be usefull in her search. She could even try to convince them to let her stay for the talks, that would obviously end very quickly, the Neimodians were after all known for their cowardliness. This would allow her to speak to the Viceroy and inspect him more closely all the while be free to land on Naboo. Her plan was fantastic, completely shatterproof, even her master would have been proud.

She stopped her pacing. She could hear the two hushed voices of men on the other side of the door. The Jedi were here. She was ready. She could do this. The door opened. "Hello!" she basically shouted stupidly. She mentally winced. The Two Jedi were wide eye, just staring at her. Maybe she may have overplayed the innocent part. They continued to scrutinise her with her gaze. "Uhh... Well... this is awkward," she said hoping to break the ice.

"Indeed," The elder one stated. "I was not aware..." he continued. "...That the republic had authorised another ambassador to this meeting. As it is, I welcome the extra assistance. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn and this is Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said. "May I ask what is your name?"

Obi-Wan knew what his master was doing. He smiled, his master could be very sneaky when he wanted to be and was always thinking on his toe's. Traits that Obi-Wan admired yet at the same time he felt as if the unorthodox teachings of his master were holding him back. The Nautolan looked confused then convicted. What was she hiding?

"My name is Andrea and I have a confession to make," Andrea said guiltily blushing almost a darker shade of green. "I am not a real ambassador." She said almost forlornly, shoulders slumped.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan raised their eyebrows in surprise. They had not expected an admission so quickly, at least not before they had revealed themselves to be Jedi.

"You are aware that posing as a governmental official is a punishable offence?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes, however, I wasn't sure what to do, I hadn't realised that my planet was being blockaded. So I lied. I lied to the Trade Federation so that they may let me on board. I thought that if I was here I may have found a way to get back home." She stuttered clumsily. "Please don't tell the Federation or the Republic, I promise never to do it again. I just wanted to go home." Andrea pleaded.

The Jedi sympathised. The poor being was obviously distressed. "No, of course we won't" Qui-Gon reassured. "Your secret is safe with us, but I must insist that you stay quiet during our talk's with the Viceroy and only speak when spoken to."

"You mean I can stay?" Andrea asked.

"Of course, we should maintain the pretence of you being an Ambassador," he stated.

This was too easy Andratarax thought with glee.

"...And another thing, myself and Obi-Wan are both Jedi."

"Your Jedi!?" Andrea nearly shouted in shock, trying very hard to sound surprised. Obi-Wan almost laughed at her antics, he found the Nautolan to be very quirky.

"Yes, but we would very much like to maintain our visage as normal ambassadors. It will make the talks go a lot smoother if we can surprise them with our identities." Qui-Gon explained. "The Federation are known quite well for their faintheartedness."

"Of course," Andrea said. "As soon as they realise that you are Jedi they will abandon Naboo."

Qui-Gon nodded. "That is the plan." He then looked towards the door. "We are just waiting on the Viceroy then. might as well make ourselves comfortable," he said as he took a seat leaving Andrea and Obi-Wan the only ones standing.

"Pleasure to meet you Obi-Wan" Andrea said as she put her hand out.

Obi-Wan eyed her hand, looking to his master who nodded. He grasped her hand shaking it as he replied. "The pleasure is all mine." As he took the Nautolans hand he could have sworn that a spark of energy flowed from her for but a second.

The silver protocol droid that had greeted both parties arrived again. Andrea noted that the Viceroy did not accompany it, as did the Jedi. It carried a tray of what looked to be water. "Refreshments while you wait," It said. Qui-Gon nodded as he sat down. Obi-Wan pulled out a chair and motioned to Andrea. She almost laughed at the misplaced sense of chivalry.

All of a sudden the two Jedi reacted, Qui-Gon lept to his feet and spun as if to face an unknown attacker, both of their humming green and blue respective lightsabers drawn, surprising Andrea, who had half a mind to draw her own. Had they seen through her guise? She then noted that they faced away from her in an almost protective fashion. It was always nice to know that the story she had spun had done its work, however she was more than curious as to what caused this reaction. She was very tempted to open herself up to the force, but doing so even for a second would have been tantamount to saying 'I am a sith lord.' "What is happening?" she asked worriedly.

Obi-Wan turned to her as if to answer. All of a sudden a fine green mist started to vent through the grates on the wall.

"Dioxis gas," warned Qui-Gon. "Obi-Wan see to her," he said as he pointed towards Andrea.

"What's going on?" she asked again, a concerned tone in her voice. She hated the blindness that she felt and as the seconds ticked by, her urge to reveal herself increased. But where would be the fun in that.

"There is no time to explain, I need you to do exactly as I say," Obi-Wan said as he made his way over to her. "Take a deep breath and hold it, can you do that?" he asked.

She nodded. All the while using her free hand to cover the nostrils and mouth of Hazon who was still wrapped within her cloak, mush to his annoyance. Him being a Husk Lizard should help with the gas. She gulped in air as the mist surrounded them engulfing them in a haze so thick that they could barely see a hands length in front.

She felt the hand of one of the two Jedi grab her shoulder. "Whatever happens," came the strained voice of Qui-Gon. "Stay behind us."

Andrea nodded not knowing if they could see or not. The door to the office opened and the grey skeletal form of droids began to become clear through the gas as it started to vent into the hall. The two Jedi took defensive positions in front of her, lightsabers drawn yet not ignited, waiting for the opportune moment.

The droids outside seemed unsure whether or not they should enter the still thinning mist. They had just decided what course of action that they should take when the Jedi ignited their lightsabers. The blue and green glows sailed through the mist ethereally, cutting the front most droids cleanly in two. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon then lept out of the gas and behind the now confused droids ending them very quickly.

He then looked to Andrea. "... We will definitely not be able to fight our way to the bridge with you," he stated. He then bent down and picked a blaster off of one of the now defunct droids. "Can you handle one of these?" he asked as he handed it to her.

"Yes," she affirmed as she grasped it.

Satisfied Qui-Gon started off. "Hurry." he said, motioning for them to follow. The three of them made their way up the hall toward the hanger. As they approached the door leading to their ships the Jedi took up defensive positions to either side, allowing Andrea to get the controls. She pressed the release button on the panel on the side wall. Nothing happened. The door to the hanger was locked. Qui-Gon noticed this and instantly began cutting through. It took a few seconds for him to create a hole large enough for them to climb through one at a time. "I will go first," he stated. "Obi-Wan stay behind Andrea."

"Yes master," Obi-Wan replied as he stepped protectively behind her.

Qui-Gon climbed through and then gave his hand out to help Andrea, which she took. As she got to her feet on the other side of the metal door she was accosted with a terrible sight. "My ship!" she screamed as she beheld the smoldering remains of her beloved vessel. "They blew up my ship!" she said as if she could hardly believe her eye's.

"Be thankful there was no one aboard," Obi-Wan snapped slightly with a forlorn gaze towards the consular vessel which was in a similar state.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon admonished his younger apprentice. The younger Jedi in training looked apologetically to Andrea.

Blaster fire whistled over head drawing the trio's attention to the droids that were now flooding the hanger. Andrea fired back three shots, all three taking the head off of a droid. Obi-Wan looked to her surprised.

"You weren't lying when you said that you could handle one of those," Qui-Gon praised as he deflected a couple of shots back, with his lightsaber into the growing crowd of droids.

"Master, we can not stay here." Obi-Wan shouted out, turning slightly, strained under the amount of fire he was haveing to deflect. He noticed that Andrea was not protected so angled his stance as to protect himself and her.

Andrea noted a vent in the wall behind her. "Qui-Gon," she called out, pointing frantically toward the grate. "Cut the vent."

Seeing the plan that she had come up with Qui-Gon complied moving to the vent. Obi-Wan's responsibilities increased not only did he have to continue to defend Andrea and himself while she fired shots off, most hitting their mark. But also now his master, who was nearly finished cutting away the metal that led into the inner workings of the Profiteer.

"Into the vents," Qui-Gon ordered. Waiting for his apprentice and the Nautolan to enter the opening he had created before he himself entered.

This was how Andrea, or Andratarax depending on who you ask, found her self between two Jedi, her mortal enmy by nature, crawling through the tight insides of a star ship. Not something that she would have thought was going to happen at the beginning of the day.

"Good idea," Qui-Gon said from behind her. At first she thought he was having a go at her, as if he was going to come up with a better plan, his idea had after all led them into a room full of droids. She turned to give him a piece of her mind. His face however, was not someone's who was actively trying to ridicule her, his face read with absolute sincerity, an emotion she hadn't seen since Moraband. She turned back ahead in silence, unsure how she should respond. Talzin and the Nightsisters, while they had helped her in her time of need, were not the most lively or friendly of people. They abided by archaic laws that stated simply that strength trumps all.

Slowly they made their way through the vents, stopping from time to time just to allow for a patrol that was searching for them To pass. The trio all arrived on an elevated outlet overlooking a vast cargo area. Obi-Wan was first to jump down to the floor, obviously using the force to cushion his landing.

He waved for her, arms wide. "Jump," he mouthed, trying not to be noticed by the hundreds of droids that lined the floor just over the crates he was hidden behind. Andrea jumped. He caught her.

"Thanks for not dropping me," She said jokingly as he let her down onto her feet.

He smiled somewhat "I wouldn't have dreamt of it," he said as his master joined them, hiding behind the crates.

"Battle droids." Qui-Gon stated as he looked out from the crates.

"This is an odd move for the Federation," Andrea noted. There was definitely a higher power behind the Federation, one feared more than the Jedi. There was very little doubt in her mind that the other Sith were responsible, but what was their plan? what was their aim, she could see very little political or military benefit gained from the invasion of the out of the way republic world. What did the Trade Federation stand to gain? It was all confusing to her, she would need to meditate on these events, which forced her to stray so far from her original fool-proof plan.

Qui-Gon agreed. "We have to warn the Naboo. We will stow aboard separate landing crafts and regroup on the surface. Obi-Wan you take Andrea and look after her."

"Yes Master."

Another fool-proof plan began to form in her head, she was already risking much by following the two Jedi, why not just make it one. She could tell the master that his apprentice had died valiantly in the line of service protecting her from certain death. She would kill the one called Kenobi on the transport. His master would never suspect it was her, an innocent bystander. She would then be free to follow the one Jedi and hopefully be led to the Sith.

Qui-Gon turned to Andrea. "Stay with my apprentice, he will keep you safe," he said, breaking the scheming Sith from her thoughts as he left the two.

"Follow me," Obi-Wan told her as he too ventured out from behind the crates.

Staying unseen in a room of eye's was actually easier than the two had expected. The trade Federation had obviously cut a lot of corners in the creation of their battle droids. The two slipped unseen into the belly of a four-winged transport ship and found cover behind rows of what appeared to be tanks of some design.

"Well," she said innocently. "This is comfortable." She turned her dark gaze towards her prey.

In the darkness of the hold in the transport, the two stowaways hid. One plotting the others death.

"You did pretty well back there for a civilian," Obi-Wan said. "The way you delt with those three droids was..." he paused thinking for the right word. "...Impressive."

"It was just a bit of luck," she shrugged, not entirely happy where this train of thought might lead.

"Master says there is no such thing as luck," he continued.

"I wouldn't know," she said. Only to be interrupted by the hiss of a steam vent. "I am no Jedi after all."

He laughed. "Of course not." His chuckle died off somewhat.

It was now or never thought Darth Andratarax as she grasped her master's hidden lightsaber. With one fell swoop she would be free of the apprentice and able to continue with the older Jedi without the risk of two force sensitives watching over her.

Obi-Wan looked to the Nautolan. "Please don't take this the wrong way," the Jedi continued unaware of the danger he was in. "But how did you do it?"

"Excuse me?" she faltered.

"How did you stay so unfazed with what was going on?" He asked. Then he realised what he was insinuating. "It is not that I disrespect what...how..." Obi wan sighed to himself thinking he was just digging himself a larger hole. He had however stayed the hand of Andratarax who was looking off into the darkness away from him. Wondering where he was going with this peculiar line of thought. "I will put it this way, the first time I was in an actual conflict situation," he said. "A long time ago now actually," he added with a bitter laugh. "I was a nervous wreck, I did everything but what my master told me."

Andratarax's grip on her lightsaber wavered as she was thrust back four years into the past. The fear she felt, the death. She found herself empathising with the last person she would have expected. A Jedi of all people.

"Your calmness during the fight today really drove home my inexperience."

"You were pretty calm yourself if I remember correctly."

"Yes but there was that moment in the hanger, the death of the Captain and her co-pilot didn't even undaunted you."

"I didn't know them," she rationalised. "But I am sorry for your loss," she added quickly. "Truly."

"I appreciate it." He said as he fell into a silence.

From the dragged out quite she could tell what he was thinking. How did a _civilian_ such as herself have such experience on a battlefield. "Sometimes life isn't fair." She said cryptically all the while thinking of Moraband, the stink of fear. She looked over to her Jedi _protector_ and was surprised that he looked legitimately upset. "Hey," she said. "Some people just aren't fighters, You should not be ashamed of that."

"You misunderstand, while I am ashamed, it is not because I am not a fighter, It is because I was scared."

"So?" Andratarax asked not really seeing the problem.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. It is a line of the Jedi Code."

"That seems highly unattainable."

He laughed sorely. "Maybe you are right," he said. "Hey, Andrea?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for listening."

"Everyone needs to be able to speak their mind," she whispered. Her hand leaving her blade. Her plan ruined once again and this time due to her own code. She actually felt sorry for the Jedi, who strove to achieve something completely unrealistic. One may argue that her emotion was her weakness. She would say It was her strength. Her master had always pegged her as a soft-hearted Sith, and would tease her in good nature about it relentlessly. Anyway, she thought, as a Sith it would be too easy to kill the apprentice. Yes, that is what she concluded, it was not honorable for a Sith Lord to kill one of such a low station. Or so she told herself.

"Hey," she said to gain the attention of the brooding Jedi. "Do you want to meet someone."

"Who?" he asked confused.

She pulled out a very cranky Hazon, who was not at all happy about being dragged around under her cloak for the whole time during the fight. "This is Hazon."

"You were hiding a husk lizard in your robe?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously. "Your robe must smell..." He quickly shut up, noticing the face she was now making. He was very unused to talking to people outside of the Jedi order.

"Yes. What of it?" she narrowed her eye's, it was not too late to change her mind. "Do you want to hold him?"

Obi-Wan was unsure how to answer. He did not have to for Andrea was already placing Hazon on his lap. Hazon was not too sure how to react to this either. Ultimately coming to the conclusion that it was just another place to sleep he curled up on the Jedi's lap.

"You are pretty good with animals," she noted.

Still unsure what to do with the lizard on his lap, he began to pet it. "I would not have guessed it myself," he said amused.

Andrea tutted. "Although I must say I am a little disappointed, I was half hoping that Hazon would give you a nip." She smiled.

Obi-Wan laughed as he gave his full attention to the Husk-Lizard. With his attention drawn Andratarax took a discrete whiff of her Robes. "My robes don't smell," she said under her breath to herself.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Swamps of Naboo

**_Disclaimer: Everything is owned by Disney and Bioware and created by George Lucas. I am just playing with the world that they created. Advice, questions, critiques or casual conversation about the following is welcome and encouraged._** 2nd Edit 21/08/2016

...

 **Chapter 3: The Swamps of Naboo**

"Andrea get down!" Obi-Wan shouted as blaster rounds erupted from the dense forest. Igniting his lightsaber he jumped into the fray of droids hiding amongst the brush. He deflected the volleys directed at him and his Nautolan companion trying to lead the droids attention away from her and onto himself. She made good use of the window of opportunity that the Jedi had supplied and began to fire off pot shots from behind the broken tree trunk she had hunkered behind. One droid fell, then another. Soon the forest was filled with the stink of melted metal and circuitry.

Andrea was already exhausted from the seemingly unending trudge through the thick undergrowth. This fight had done little to allay her aching joints. "We make a pretty good team," she said as she got to her feet haphazardly, dusting the wet dirt from her cloak.

"Yes we do," Obi-Wan chuckled as he reclipped his lightsaber. "Although I do still think that you should allow me to fight by myself."

Huffing in annoyance she glared at the Jedi. "What is it with you and trying to get me to sit out? I have already told you I know how to handle myself, besides what will I do while you are making scrap out of these droids?" She raised her eyebrows as she motioned toward the pile of parts scattered around them. "Sit in the corner?" Hazon growled in agreement. "Anyway, this is more fun than I have had in months."

"I did not mean to - Wait. Fun?" Obi-Wan was lost for words. "I do not think that this would be classified as fun."

Andrea turned to him with a funny look plastered on her face. "Maybe for you, but think about it for a moment, see it from my point of view, here I am, just your average person amidst a fight between two Jedi and a Trade Federation army, that is more exciting than I would have assumed that this day was going to go."

"Well I would not describe you as average," he said. She turned to him in surprise. He was quick to continue. "However, I still don't see it from your point of view. It is a dangerous situation, a lot of people are going to get hurt if we can't reach Theed before the Trade Federation. The fact that you don't see it that way is a bit disconcerting."

The funny look slowly disappeared from Andrea's face. "I didn't think of that," she said, mostly to herself. Her grin returned. "Although for me, here and now it is pretty fun."

Obi-Wan let out an exasperated sigh. "Perhaps you might benefit from the Jedi teachings," he said in jest. Her entire demeanor changed for the worse. He put his hands up in defence. "I was only joking. I thought I might try a hand at your lightheartedness."

Her eye's narrowed slightly. "You may need to work on it," she growled as she went uncharacteristically quiet.

The two walked in silence, Obi-Wan led the way while she dragged behind slightly, slowly making their way further towards his master. He was not sure if he had overstepped some unspoken line. "Have I offended you Andrea?" he asked.

"What?" She turned to face him. "No, I was just thinking about something."

"If you say so." Obi-Wan was not convinced. Returning his attention back to the lush forest that had all but engulfed the two he projected his awareness, keen to regroup with his master. They were close now.

The rumbling of the war machines of the droid army filled the quiet that had enveloped the two. The splintering of trees and the afraid yelps of creatures caught in the path of the monsters created a din that echoed about them. The Trade Federation had gone too far thought the apprentice Jedi.

While Obi-Wan was caught in rumination so to was Andratarax. She wondered how the Sith were behind this unprecedented move by the cowardly Niemodians and to what end. She turned her forlorn gaze toward the pondering Jedi in front of her. She sighed. She knew she was making her own life and goal more difficult by keeping the apprentice alive. Yet, for the first time in years, she could not find the will to act. He reminded her too much of herself. Talzin would have had a thing or two to say if she could see into her head. Her mind shifted from Talzin to her Master. What would her Master say? What would she think?

The two were so caught up in their own thoughts that they failed to notice the prying eye's of three droids atop repulsor crafts. The Droids knew what had to be done. A single function flashed through their simple minds. Destroy.

It was too late for the pair. The droids were upon them. It was Andrea who moved first. She dived forward and crashed into the Jedi's back, sending them both to the ground just as a red flash of an energy bolt cut across the space above them. "Idiot," she hissed towards her stupefied Jedi protector.

Her harsh language snapped Obi-Wan from his shock, he jumped up, lightsaber in hand and deflected the next two rounds. Try as he might he could not find an opening to let down his defence.

The droid crafts zipped past them and began to turn for another attack. He grabbed Andrea's hand and lifted her to her feet. "Run into the trees." She gave him an angry look as she pulled out her blaster from behind her back. How dare he ask her to run, it was painfully obvious that she was the superior. "No. Run, try to outflank them," he said again, realization dawned on her. She nodded as she grasped her blaster. "Go!" Obi-Wan yelled.

She ran out of the way of the Jedi, her sights clearly on the thick bushes ahead of her. She jumped behind a tree as a bolt whizzed passed her, showering her with burnt splinters. Peeking out from her cover she located the droid that had it's sights on her. She aimed down the scope of her hand cannon. Her finger on the trigger. Her breath long and controlled. She lined up the shot and - All of a sudden she felt her entire upper body spin violently as her blaster was launched out of her hand. Hazon squawked in alarm bringing her attention to the third droid that had made a long pass past the defensive Jedi, speeding toward her. It fired again sending another bolt just skimming past her, it's red heat searing her cheek. She screamed, clutching her throbbing face.

The droids were relentless, it took all of Obi-Wan's concentration just to deflect the heavy bolts. He heard Andrea scream. Turning abruptly he saw her on her knees, her face in her hands. Without a moments hesitation, he ran for her as any good Jedi would. Deflecting blaster fire left and right he reached her out of breath. "Are you hurt?" He carefully removed her hands from her face to reveal a deep gash that had cut across her cheek, just under her right eye, it was still smoking slightly, her green skin was chard around the mark.

"I'll be ok," she grunted, pushing the Jedi's hand's away from her. "Focus on the droids."

The hunters became more bold, the smell of burnt skin was in the air. All three coordinated their attacks against the Jedi who was just barely keeping up.

This fight was not going to last very long if they stayed, thought the apprentice. He grabbed Andrea's hand and led her away from their pursuers, who were quick to give chase. They tried to lose the Droids in the thickets however, they kept on coming. Obi-Wan stopped and threw Andrea forward as he spun back around and deflected an incoming bolt that had been but a second from reaching its intended target. "Keep going. I'll catch up." He faced back at their opponents ready.

Nodding she turned and left the Jedi, confident in his ability. There was also the chance the droids would be distracted by her fleeing form. So she kept running. Through a hollow tree. Under a bush. Straight into Qui-Gon.

"Andrea!" He scanned the area. "Where is Obi-Wan?" His gaze then settled on her scarred face.

She turned to look behind her. So sure that he would emerge from the undergrowth. He did not. "He was right behi-"

The sound of humming engines and blaster fire drowned out what she had been about to say.

The Older Jedi's green lightsaber flared as he quickly sprinted off in the direction of the fight. Andrea was close in tow. Qui-Gon and her emerged from the trees into a pocket within vegetation. Obi-Wan was there in the middle trying desperately to hold his own against the droid scouts. "Andrea, stay behind me," ordered Master Jinn. Seeing the new targets one of the droids decided to attack the ready and waiting old Jedi, only for it's own bolt to be directed back into it's head.

Andrea spied the hand blaster that it had dropped. Ignoring the Master's orders she made a dash for it. She needed a weapon. In the time it took her to reach it, another of the droids was sent hurtling into the trees in explosive fashion. Grabbing the blaster off of the ground she raised it against the final droid which was making a pass around both Jedi. One shot. One hit. The droid smacked against a tree and erupted. It was over.

"You certainly do know how to handle one of those," Qui-Gon smiled at Andrea as he looked over his padawan.

"She certainly does," the apprentice affirmed.

A long eared creature jumped up from behind Qui-Gon, scaring both Obi-Wan and Andrea. "Again, you have saved my life," it said in broken basic to Qui-Gon, who looked somewhat disgruntled by it's appearance.

"What is this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A local." Qui-Gon's voice was thin and tight.

"My name is Jar Jar Binks," The eccentric creature introduced itself. "And you have saved my life twice, I owe you my life two time's over."

Master Jinn shook his head. "That won't be necessary." He turned back to the Nautolan and his padawan. "Come we should keep moving, there will be more of them." He nodded toward the remains of the droid scouts.

The now group of four moved away from the clearing with haste, determined to put as much distance between themselves and the crushing sounds of the advancing droid army. It was becoming clearer to the Jedi, they would not reach Theed in time. The droids were progressing too quickly. They needed another way. That said way was presented to them in the most unlikely form imaginable. The Gungan, Jar Jar Binks.

"I can't 'elp but notice that you seem to be in a sort of trouble," noted the _astute_ native. Andrea and the two Jedi slowed their pace. "If you ask it of me, I may be able to help, I do after all owe you a life debt two times over."

Jar Jar's broken speech grated against Andrea's nerves. It would be so easy to reach out and snap his neck.

"We must reach the Naboo and warn them of the droids. Do you know of anyway, an outpost out here they we could get to send a message?" asked Qui-Gon.

Scratching his empty head the Gungan tried to sieve through his mind. "No, however my city is close, they have plenty of transports, they would be able to speed you to the Naboo, but..." The Jedi waited for him to continue.

"But... What?" Andrea said, she had almost had enough. Sometimes death was a mercy, she thought gleefully.

"Imma not really allowed back."

"Jar Jar." Qui-Gon placed a hand on the distressed Gungan. "You must take us to your city, it is imperative."

"Imma going to say yes... This way quickly." Jar Jar pointed downhill as he made off with a clumsiness that made Andrea wonder how such a creature had survived past childhood in this environment.

The Gungan led them deeper and deeper into the forest. They could now barely hear the mechanization of the Trade Federation. All the while Obi-Wan worried over Andrea's injury.

"Qui-Gon!" she barked as she swatted some unseen insect away. "Tell your apprentice to stop fussing over me." She glared at Obi-Wan. "It is just a scratch." The padawan looked like he was about to refute her claim.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon warned.

The apprentice looked a little betrayed. "All right." He waved his hands in the air. "I believe you. 'It is just a scratch.' You really are something you know?"

A smug look crept across Andrea's face. "I try." She traced the now cool crevice that lined the right side of her cheek, it stung a little. Was this facade really worth all this trouble? "Ugh... If this scars I am personally blaming you." She pointed at Obi-Wan who wasn't sure whether to take her threat seriously or not. He looked to his master for help yet he merely chuckled and turned his gaze back to the Gungan in front leaving Obi-Wan with the angry Nautolan.

"I am sure it won't scar," he said trying not to look over at her.

Scowling she ran her hands over the deep wound again. "It _is_ going to scar." Obi-Wan merely sighed. "However..." Andrea continued. "...You have my thanks." The young man looked over towards her confused. "Back there, you came to my side when I was hit."

"Any Jedi would have done the same," he answered instantly. A pride swelled within him. He was a Jedi.

"Oh... Well, I guess that makes you all idiots."

Said pride, all but deflated. "Excuse me."

She ran her hands through her tendrils. "You abandoned any sort of advantage that you may have gotten due to the droids attention being on me. That is stupid and is a sure way to get yourself killed in a firefight."

"You sound as if you have been in many battles," he noted. Andrea looked down at her feet which had become all of a sudden very interesting. "You said in the transport that life wasn't fair. Would it be rude of me to ask what you were before you met us?"

"It would be rude," she snapped.

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully, he wouldn't press the matter any further.

"Why have we stopped?" came the voice of Qui-Gon from up ahead drawing the pair's attention. Both he and the Gungan were overlooking a dark lake. Insects of all sorts zipped about it's steaming surface.

The native pointed at the body of water. "We have to go in." He began to wade out.

Qui-Gon pulled out two rebreather's from his belt and handed one to Obi-Wan.

"You wouldn't happen to have one made for Husk Lizards?" Andrea asked stupidly. Both Jedi sent her quizzical looks. "I suppose not." She shrugged. She rubbed Hazon under the chin. "Fly to Theed, I will meet you there." Hazon nuzzled up against her then spread his wings and took flight.

"You aren't worried about him?" asked Obi-Wan as Hazon flew out of their view.

Andrea did not turn to look at him but continued to stare into the sky. "He knows how to take care of himself." She turned back to the water. "So I take it there is a city in this lake."

"Apparently," Qui-Gon stated as he followed the Gungan into the water.

Both Andrea and Obi-Wan followed him into the cold embrace of the lake. Darkness overtook the two Jedi. It was as if someone had placed a veil of darkness over them. To say they were uncomfortable in this twilight would have been far from the truth. The Gungan and Andrea however, had little issue, which is not surprising considering that both were adapted to life in the dark depths.

Soon the pitch black was replaced with a blue tinge. The group swam over an undersea precipice and was greeted with the most beautiful sight. An entire city. An underwater city. It's buildings shone vibrant yellow in stark contrast to it's wet surroundings. An intricate web of balbaul like structure spiraled around what Andratarax could only guess to be the main hub.

The four passed a threshold in one of the side bubbles. Surprisingly their clothes were dry. "Impressive," Andrea noted as she poked the semipermeable shell that held the environment at bay.

"Welcome to the city of Otoh Gunga," Jar Jar said.

The said city was even more impressive to say the least, from the inside. Each bubble was filled with a vast array of crisscrossing curved roads that were lined with an assortment of interesting stalls. There was; a weapon smith lined with menacing looking blades, a shop for what Andratarax guessed passed as clothes in the Gungan culture. The smell of sizzling fish came from what was undoubtedly a food stall, the chef who was battering his dish with a blue spice was surrounded by hungry workers. Her mouth watered. Gungan's were riding around on bipedal creatures. She could only guess on how they had managed to get them into their underwater empire.

"It's so good to be home," Their eccentric Gungan guide finally said as he led them through the feat of Gungan engineering.

Andrea noted how the crowds began to disperse as the group made its way deeper into the city. "Not very friendly, are they?" she whispered to Obi-Wan who walked next to her. She eyed the scattering crowds.

He nodded in agreement.

"I doubt that they are going to be willing to help us."

"My master knows what he is doing." Obi-Wan at least hoped he did, following the native advice could have been described as too trusting.

"I guess we are about to find out." Andrea pointed up ahead were a group of mounted Gungans with spears awaited them.

The center most Gaurd raised his three fingered hand. "Halt!" the rough Gungan ordered. She and the Jedi complied. Their guide however, did not.

"Hey Roos," he greeted the guard as if familiar with him.

The armed Gungan whose name was Roos visibly blanched. "Jar Jar."

"Imma back."

"No Jar Jar, this is the last time. You are in big trouble. You are going straight to the Bosses." Their guide deflated. Roos then noticed the others. "Who are you?"

Stepping forward Qui-Gon spoke. "We are ambassadors of the republic, we have come seeking an audience with your leader."

"Hmm..." The guard stroked his chin. He stopped. "You will come too," he declared.

Thus the group of four found themselves surrounded with great beasts, two to either side with guard Roos at the front leading them. Andratarax felt somewhat irritated, they should have an army guarding her, just five wardens was very underwhelming considering who she was.

The guards led them into the deep confines of a grand hall. It was here they dismounted the creatures and continued to escort the intruders on foot. Their guide, Jar Jar was separated from the three and was escorted separately.

The group passed a small archway that led to a small external bubble. In its centre was a lowered circular courtyard, above that, sat four of the ugliest individuals Andrea had had the pleasure to lay eye's on. So these were the bosses. She almost sniggered. Obi-Wan noticed this and gave her a warning look. He had no desire for ruining their chances of receiving aid against the Trade Federation.

The city guardians bowed. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan did the same. The Nautolan did not. "Andrea?" cautioned Qui-Gon. She rolled her eye's and gave a small and impolite curtsy.

The fattest boss tutted. "Why have you brought these..." he looked over them. "...These people to me?" Guard Roos went to answer but was waved away by the dribling fat boss. "You should not be here. Why have you come?"

The older Jedi stepped forward. Bowing once again. "We have come to warn you of a droid army that invades your world as we speak. They are about to attack the Naboo, we must warn them."

The fat Gungan scowl deepened into his face, if that was at all possible. "We do not like the Naboo. They think that they are better than us, smarter than us.

Obi-Wan piped up. "Once the Federation takes control of the surface they will take control of you."

"We do not believe that. They do not know of Otoh Gunga," the boss said with his misplaced confidence.

The young apprentice could hardly believe what he was hearing. "The federation may not know of you, but the Naboo do. When they are taken over it will only be a matter of time before they discover this place too. You and the Naboo form a symbiotic circle. What happens to one will affect the other. Surely you must see this."

It was quite apparent that the Gungans did not. Andrea mused how Obi-Wan was merely wasting his breath, she had met many unique species in her travels and all of them stood by their thought's in the face of a higher power. It was natural for beings such as these to stick to what was familiar. It is what allowed such creatures to survive in such a dangerous galaxy. But it was also their deadly hubris.

"We do not care about the Naboo," the boss spat.

"Then speed us on our way," Qui-Gon interjected motioning with his hand. Andrea grinned slightly. A mind trick.

The mindless creature gave in. "We will speed you on your way."

"We could use a transport." The older Jedi said matter-of-factly, once again using the force to bend the Gungan's mind.

The boss declared, much to the surprise to all of the Gungans, "We shall give you a bongo." He then elaborated. "The speediest way to the Naboo is through the planets core. Now... Go... Roos, see that they are shown the way."

"What is a bongo?" asked Andrea as they made their way to the awaiting guard.

"Transport I hope," Qui-Gon said as the trio passed Jar Jar who too was awaiting judgement.

Obi-Wan and Andrea both were ready to leave their Gungan guide to his fate, Obi-Wan wanted to reach Theed as fast as possible while Andratarax just didn't care what happened to the annoying creature.

"Ummm... Any help here would be appreciated," Jar Jar pleaded.

Qui-Gon turned toward the Gungan then back toward the boss. Andrea internally screamed. He was going to do it. He was going to save the creature.

Obi-Wan tried to reason with Qui-Gon. "Master, we don't have time-"

"We need a navigator through the planet's core. This Gungan could be of use." He turned back toward the boss. "What will Happen to Jar Jar?"

"Binks? He will be punished. Put to death for his transgressions against his exile. Many a times have we forgave him."

"I saved his life, he owes me what you call a life debt."

The boss thought carefully as he eyed the group of misfits. "Very well... Our problem is now your problem," he proclaimed. "Release him."

"A thousand thanks," Jar Jar groveled at Qui-Gon's feet.

The four were led to vast holding bays by the guard who had, in no uncertain terms told Jar Jar not to speak. "Here is your Bongo, may it take you on a safe journey through the core." The guardian gestured to a sleek vessel that resembled a fish of sorts.

Andrea was the first to notice a hiccup in Qui-Gon's plan. "Problem!" she announced gaining the attention of the two Jedi. "There are only three seats."

Obi-Wan looked at the craft, she was indeed correct, there were only three seats. "Ah. I guess that we will have to squeeze-"

"Uh-uh. No! there is no way I am letting it sit on my lap." She gestured toward the Gungan. "Why don't we just throw him into one of the storage bays." She pointed back toward the vessel.

"Aye, that could work," agreed Obi-Wan.

"What did you say?" said the clueless guide as the three pairs of eye's rested upon him.

Obi-Wan sat at the controls, Andrea was to his right, Qui-Gon sat behind and between the two within the comfortable curved craft. The group had followed her advice and had placed the exiled Gungan in the left storage compartment despite his continual protests. "Either get in or go back to your lovable boss." Andrea had told the Gungan, who quickly made up his mind thereafter.

Their craft burst out of the light protective bubble of Otoh Gunga and into the crushing darkness of the Naboo waterways. The bongo's lights did little to illuminate the outside world, the rays only reached a few meters in front before dissolving into the thick black soup.

As they got deeper the open water quickly disappeared and was replaced with narrow sharp cliffs to either side of their vessel. Fish of all shapes and sizes scuttled in all directions as the sub glided through the underwater caverns. Andrea searched the darkness that caressed her vision, her mind swelled with peace. One would be hard pressed to find the calm that only existed in the dark, here in the depths of this planet one could not refute that claim.

The rock walls to their left glowed with the many creatures of the deep. "Beautiful," Andrea remarked and she was telling the truth.

"Yes, who would have thought in a place so dark beauty could still exist," the padawan said in wonder.

She was going to kill him.

Qui-Gon cleared his throat. "You forget yourself, my apprentice. Do not let age-old grievances guide your way, instea - "

Their ship lurched forward. The sound of ripping metal clawed through the cockpit. "Blast!" Obi-Wan cursed. A sea monster that resembled a oversized crustacean had grabbed hold of their starboard side with its mouth. No amount of straining with the controls did anything, the creature had them. It swam with its prize lodged firmly in its grasp, deeper into the maze of darkness.

Struggling with the controls Obi-Wan tried in vain to dislodge them from the beasts jaw's. Andrea had to grab hold of the wall to steady herself as the creature violently shook the craft. Pieces of metal and pipes spewed out of the fuselage. It was then she noticed a dark shape take form beneath them. A second behemoth loomed out of the shadows. It crunched its jaws down over the shrimp. They were free. "Go. Go. Go." Andrea shouted as they zipped out of their disemboweled captors jaws. "That was too close."

Paying little heed to Andrea's antics Obi-Wan guided the craft carefully back to the surface. "In there." Qui-Gon pointed toward a cave that inclined steeply. Following his master's lead he piloted the bongo up. It was a tight squeeze, the walls of the cave hugged at the vessel, threatening to tear what little ship they had left apart.

"Careful," Andrea said as the vessel swayed dangerously to the port, caught in a cross current.

They climbed further. Light burst through the canopy against the silhouette of many buildings. They had arrived. Their broken sub drifted within a man-made channel within the empty city of Theed. Qui-Gon lept to his feet. "Quickly everyone." He jumped onto the rim of the craft. Andrea clambered out with the help of the older Jedi. She was dismayed to see that the Gungan had survived the ordeal intact.

Obi-Wan scanned the city. "Where is everyone Master?"

"Hiding? I don't know." He pointed at a jetty that their disabled sub was coming up against. Jumping onto it, the four took their first steps into the dead city of Theed.


	4. Chapter 4 - Rescue of the Queen

**_Disclaimer: Everything is owned by Disney and Bioware and created by George Lucas. I am just playing with the world that they created. Advice, questions, critiques or casual conversation about the following is welcome and encouraged._** 1st Edit 12/06/2016

 **Chapter 4: Rescue of the Queen**

It was wrong. All of it was wrong. Where people should have been busy, bustling under the midday sun; buying, selling, laughing, crying, all was silent. Not a soul was about. It was as if the planet itself had opened up and absconded with its' inhabitants. If only that were the case. The steady rhythm of marching faintly droned among the empty sandstone, green slated roofed buildings giving rise to the cause of the deserted city. The Droid army had occupied the capital. The only evidence that people still existed among the cream walls would be the far away screams punctuating the pattern, however for but a couple of seconds, only for it to return to the eerie monotonous drone. Marching.

From their vantage point atop one of the many elevated walkways that lined the paved streets; Andrea, the two Jedi, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gan as well as their exiled companion saw the unadulterated emptiness of Theed, the capital of Naboo. They had been too late. Andratarax could see it on the Jedi's subtly strained faces. They were sick to their stomach. She could relate. They however, did well at hiding their emotions, she did not. A deep scowl had etched itself into her skin. This reminded her too much of then. Of that time.

Qui-Gon turned to his Padawan and Andrea, Jar Jar stood in the background. "We must keep moving," he said. "The queen's safety is our priority, and..." He must have noticed Andrea's raw emotion, he would have had to have been blind not to, for he took a deep breath and looked directly at her. "...I am sorry Andrea, that you should see your capital like this, I know this must be hard for you. If we can get to your Queen we may be able to reverse this."

She was unsure how to respond to his misplaced sympathies. "Thank you Qui-Gon," she lamely said after the silence stretched out for too long. Obi-Wan gave her a compassionate smile.

Venturing further into the capital the group of four crept within the shadows, like criminals might have, who had perversed the law. The streets gradually became more cluttered as they neared the city center. Clothes, food even children's dolls lay abandoned in the streets below them, where they had been dropped as the Droids rounded up the population, like cattle. Only one thought strayed into Andrea's mind as she beheld the sad sight. Why? She had been thinking for some time on this matter and it still made as much sense as when she had first seen the Federation's plans in action. She could not see the goal.

The faint sound of flapping wings broke her from her deep musings. She looked up into the sky, the form of a husk lizard was distinguishable against the zenith sun. "Hazon." She waved up at her friend who had spotted her. He landed on her awaiting outstretched arm, instantly running up it to her face, nuzzling at her cheek. She winced slightly as his rough scales rubbed up against her wound. The other three had stopped and turned toward the scene. Waiting.

"He is very loyal," Qui-Gon noted, admiration thick within his voice. Obi-Wan nodded in his agreement.

"Well we have known each other a very long time," she said as she looked into her friend's reptilian eyes, stroking his strong neck with the outside of her fingers. He was very excited to be reunited with her. "Hazon, be carefull," she playfully warned him as he once again caused her burn to flare in pain. She nodded toward the waiting three, as Hazon was getting comfortable, wrapping himself around her shoulder, letting them know she was ready to continue.

They advanced for about another five hundred meters before turning in a bend in the walkway. Around the corner the streets opened up into a great plaza with a centered ornate fountain, to the north great stone stairs were cut into the hill leading to the grand Palace that overshadowed the city. It was crafted beautifully. That beauty, however, was not present. The Plaza was full, every part of it was covered by an assembly of people surrounded by armed droids. They were cowering and crying up at their emotionless invaders, tanks lined the perimeter, turrets aimed inwards encouraging good behavior in the captives.

The droids were organising this woeful crowd into smaller groups, taking them away via the south gate. "You...You...You...And you..." A droid walked around the people closest to the hiding group, pointing at cowering civilians. "You are group A25," it informed in its mechanical voice. "Corporal," it turned to a yellow capped droid to its right. "Take A25 to camp A."

"Roger Roger."

An angry man jumped up from amongst the selected group of people. "We aren't going until we have been told what is going on," he said, confronting the droids. A few uncertain "Yeahs!" could be heard among his peers, but other than that the group remained silent.

The droid seemed to calculate something in its head. It looked from the man to the corporal back to the man. "Cooperation is required," it said. "You are to be taken to camp A."

"Well, we aren't going." The angry man looked around at his crestfallen brethren. "You have no right to do this," he screamed at the droid. By now the scene had garnered a wide attention. Many eyes from the Naboo, still sitting, looked to the lone fighter. This lone example.

Andrea knew what was going to happen. "Idiot," she whispered under her breath. "Sit down. Sit down now."

A crack split the air and the man fell, a hole in his head.

"Cooperation is required," the droid repeated, lowering its smoking blaster.

"My word," Obi-Wan said in shock.

"Whatsare they doing?" Jar Jar asked confused.

A wail broke out from the group of captives. "Pa Pa!" A small girl, who couldn't be more than ten, squeezed through the crowd and ran up to the fallen man, kneeling at his side. "Pa Pa!" she cried again as she shook the limp form with her small hands. "Get up Pa Pa. Get up." she pleaded hopefully, all in vain.

A tight knot grabbed at Andrea's throat. Her vision blurred, she found herself standing over a familiar body, slumped over a familiar mound of red-stained sand. "No," her lips quivered as she fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around the body and flipping her over. "Master!" she cried. The image shattered. Someone was shaking her arm.

"Andrea," Qui-Gon whispered. He flinched as she turned her angry glare onto him. "...Come, we must keep moving." He turned to leave. "Obi-Wan, quickly," he motioned to his apprentice, who was still staring at the escalating scene beneath them. Obi-Wan nodded absently.

The group moved around the plaza, ducking low, there were eyes everywhere. Andrea kept looking over her shoulder, back toward where they had come from, trying to catch a glimpse of the little girl. She didn't. She took a deep breath. "Idiot," she said woefully as she shook her head.

Obi-Wan had heard her. "Pardon?" he questioned as they continued to walk.

"The man, back there."

"What about him?"

"He was an idiot."

Obi-Wan recoiled. "That man just died."

"Yes, but for what?"

The padawan opened his mouth to answer, then shut it again. "You should be more caring of your people. What is happening is awful," he admonished.

"There is no emotion, there is peace, yes?" Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stopped, both with serious looks on their faces. "How can you possibly follow something so false?"

Qui-Gon sighed. "Now is not the time nor the place for such questions."

Looking darkly at both Jedi she nodded. Satisfied the two Jedi and the Gungan continued around a corner, vanishing from view, leaving her and her dark thoughts. She dawdled somewhat taking one last look back at the crowd of cowering families, then she hurried off to catch the Jedi. The other Sith would pay for this.

Travelling down the alleys that lined the Palace the group searched for the Queen. The Jedi were adamant that the force was guiding them. Andratarax was less than dubious. She was however proven wrong in her doubt for it was not long before they spotted their quarry.

The queens fanciful entourage were being escorted by a large group of droids, their heads hung low and face's mournful. Andrea's gaze was drawn to the black-clad...girl... that was obviously the queen. No wonder the planet had fallen so easily, this was not a political leader, rather a doll mascot.

The concealed group stalked the troop of droids, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Positioning themselves on a bridge that crossed over the street, they waited. The droids were almost under them. It was time. The two Jedi jumped off the ledge and onto the unsuspecting invaders below, lightsabers drawn they cut down their foes before they had even registered the attack. Andrea stayed up on the bridge and from her elevated vantage point, gunned downed the stragglers. Some of her shots glanced very close to a couple of people, who looked up at her with less than appreciative stares, however in her defence they were running around like fools, not knowing where to go or what to do. The droids in their inferior design fell one by one. When the last droid fell both Andrea and Jar Jar rejoined the Jedi on the now ruined street below.

Whatever she was expecting from the Naboo royal entourage, she did not expect a confrontation. A middle aged dark toned man stood in front of her, shaking in anger. "You! You may have hit the queen with those shots." he accused. His volume brought the situation to the Jedi's attention, who were checking over everyone, seeing if they were injured and assessing their situation, typical Jedi.

"I can assure you," she growled silently, "None of those shots would have hit anyone." She stared down the guard commander, who in turn tried to stare back into her black eye's, he was wavering.

"What is going on here?" Asked Obi-Wan, causing both pair's rageful eyes to turn on him. He gulped involuntarily. The guard's rage he could deal with, her's however...

"This man," she pointed, "was accusing me for freeing them. As it stands -"

Having regained his demeanour Obi-Wan interjected. "Andrea, calm down, I am sure the captain meant nothing by it, but we can't stay on the street squabbling."

"I am not squabbling."

Obi-Wan rolled his eye's then quickly looked away awkwardly after she fixed him with an insulted stare. Why the little Jedi act really got up her nerves, trying to act so pure and above everyone else. It infuriated her to no end. She turned her stare back to the captain. "I suggest you back off," she took a confident step forward.

The Queen and her peers looked on toward the confrontation in concern. "You almost shot the queen no less than two times during your _rescue_ ," the captain growled.

"Does she look dead to you," Andrea nodded toward the gawking queen. "If you would like a reference to what death looks like, go back into the square, I am sure you will find it most illuminating."

"Captain," The queen ordered her subordinate back to her, still staring at the Sith in disguise.

The captain loyally withdrew and returned back to the Queen's side. His eye's however never left Andratarax.

Qui-Gon led the group undercover leaving both his padawan and the Nautolan on the street. "Why are you always looking for a fight?" Obi-Wan asked tiredly, as his master led the rescued officials into a home's secluded atrium.

"Guess it's my nature," she shrugged as both she and the Jedi joined the now large group.

Qui-Gon was explaining to the Queen and her officials that the Trade Federation had no intention of diplomacy. That they were in fact the Ambassadors sent by the Republic. This fact caused nearly all eyes to turn toward Andrea. "You mean to say... This... Mercenary is a republic ambassador."

"No she is Nabooian, we happened upon her by chance," Qui-Gon explained.

"Really?" The captain asked incredulously giving her a small rude glance.

Nodding Qui-Gon turned back to the queen. "It is urgent that we contact the Republic."

"That is impossible," the captain said. "They have knocked out all our communications."

"Do you have transport capable of getting off world?"

All of the court looked at one another, it was then the dark captain spoke up. "Aye, the Royal Starship, it is in the main Hanger. This way." The captain pointed leading them through the grand empty house, through to the back entrance which led out onto a deserted main street. "Quickly your Majesty," he said, beckoning the queen forward. Andrea was surprised that the girl could keep up at all in that silly thing she wore that she could only guess was a dress, she looked more like a bird than she did a human.

The company reached the inner doors of the main hanger without incident to the surprise of Andrea, they were after all not a small group any more by any stretch of the imagination. Peeking inside revealed a chrome silver starship, surrounded by its arrested crew. Droids walked up and down the aisles of sitting pilots, blasters at the ready.

Andrea leaned on a Damask Holdings metal placard, observing the rag-tag company she had managed to get stuck with. They argued who was going where, the ungrateful Queen seemed adamant to stay with her people. The Jedi of course argued against such an idea, saying that she would be needed to plead Naboo's case in front of the senate.

All the talk of staying and leaving gave Andrea pause. She had made it onto Naboo, now she needed to find the Sith. When she had arrived in system she was sure that the planet held clues to the whereabouts of the Sith she hunted, now there was no doubt left. It was time to leave and continue on her quest. It was time to fade. She turned and began to walk away. A hand gently grabbed her by the arm pulling her back.

"Andrea? Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked.

She turned and looked at the worried face of the Jedi. "I'm leaving."

"What? You can't!"

"I can't? Why not?"

"Surely I needn't answer that." Obi-Wan said as he looked back to his master who was still arguing. "Besides, you will be safer with us."

She laughed. "You are always going to look out for me aren't you?" She raised her brows high.

"It is my duty as a Jedi."

"I think I recall telling you that I can look after myself."

"Of that I have no doubt, you are... impressive to say the least. But please come with us."

Andrea was about to respond to plead her case. She was leaving whether the Jedi approved or not. However she felt the gentle tug of the Force. The Force she had supposedly suppressed, she shouldn't be able to feel it. Perhaps she was imagining things. Its weight tugged at her mind again. Impossible, she thought. It caressed her mind. It gently whispered to her. She listened. Curiously, it wanted her to go with the Jedi. Not one to argue with the will of the Force she receded her position on leaving.

"Andrea?"

"Alright, I'll come."

Obi-Wan instantly smiled.

"But you will do best to wipe that grin from your face." She warned jokingly all the while thinking on the ramifications of this course of action. Why would the Force want her to follow the Jedi?

The Queen had also relented in her position. Now all that was left to do was to get off the planet. Easier said than done. "Follow me," Qui-Gon bade. Everyone followed the Jedi into the hanger.

"We have to free those pilots," the captain pointed toward the aisles of men sitting under guard.

Obi-Wan gave him a nod. "I will take care of that," he said as he left the main group and made his way toward the droids.

Qui-Gon continued to lead the company toward the starship. Four droids guarded its extended ramp. Upon reaching the ramp to the silver vessel the group were halted by the droids. Some of the guards panicked slightly. Had she been connected to the force, she could have bathed in their fear. "Where are you taking these people?" the droid asked, confused as to why there were people walking about free in the first place.

"I am an Ambassador for the supreme chancellor and I am taking these people to Coruscant."

The droid rummaged through its orders to see if something of the sort had been authorized. It obviously arrived at the conclusion that it had not. "Your under arrest."

It did not even have time to reach for its blaster as it was cut in two clean pieces by the old Jedi. The two droids behind it weren't as fast either as Qui-Gon moved his attention to them cutting them down.

Pandemonium broke out within the hanger. Blaster fire Erupted from both sides. Guards fell. Droids fell. Andrea ducked behind a crate next to the boarding ramp of the Starship. The Queen's guards ushered the royal on board, out of danger, Andrea covered them.

The droids around the pilots were being easily dispatched by the younger Jedi, freeing said pilots, who were quick to capitalize on the confusion. "Over here," she motioned toward a group of freed aviators. Seeing her they began to run. She covered them, one droid, two droids.

"Ack!" One of the pilots let out a curdled yelp as he fell to the floor. The others stopped to help.

"Leave him," she ordered, killing the droid that had taken the fatal shot. The crew were not happy about this however they were not stupid, leaving their comrade behind they took cover with Andrea. "Into the ship," she shouted as she got up from behind the crate firing at the nearest droid, its head coming clean off. The crew, under the cover of her urgently made their way up the ramp and out of harms way.

She scanned The room for another target, it appeared that the Jedi had things in order. Seeing her still in the fight Qui-Gon ordered her up into the ship as well. She ran up the ramp and into the yacht. She was followed by a few more crew members then Obi-Wan and finally Qui-Gon.

"Captain, take off," Qui-Gon shouted into the cockpit.

She heard no reply however she did feel gravity shift as the ship lifted into the air, she held onto corner as the craft accelerated away, out of the hanger with haste. After gaining her balance she entered the cockpit with the two Jedi, just as they were leaving Naboo's atmosphere.

"There is the blockade," the yacht pilot said as the grey mass's of the Trade Federation freighters loomed into view through the slit like windows.

The Federation opened fire. Their ship buckled. The red streaks of turbo laser fire filled their view. The pilot tried valiantly to dodge the incoming volleys. Strafing left and right, he guided the Royal starship through the hail of red trying desperately to close the distance between them and the Federation battleship.

Andrea watched in apprehension as the federation marksmanship became more accurate. She did not want to die here. Surely the Force wasn't trying to kill her. Was it?

Their ship shook violently. The sound of tearing metal reverberated throughout the hull. "We've been hit!" The pilot shouted out. An alarm blared. Andrea watched on a live feed of the outer hull as the ships astromech droids scurried to fix the quickly deteriorating situation. One exploded in a ball of fire. Then another.

"We are losing droids, fast," Obi-Wan warned

"Oh for the love of..." She kicked the poor pilot right out of his seat, taking control of the vessel. She was not going to die because of a bad pilot. She wanted at least some sort of chance.

"Andrea? - " Obi-Wan questioned, he however was unable to finish for the ship lurched again as its shield's failed sending both Jedi sprawling.

She looked to the feed. Only one droid remained. She was going to give it a chance. She grabbed the controls and took the ship through its paces under duress. It handled surprisingly well. Taking command of the chrome vessel she guided it through the maze of fire. Analyzing the rate of fire and trajectory, she mapped a path through the blockade and to the astonishment of the pilot and all in the cabin, she managed to evade everything the Federation threw at them. She was completely focused. flying without the force felt like she was flying blindfolded. "How is that droid?" she shouted, not daring to take her eyes from in front of her.

"Still working... Wait. Shields are back."

She let out a sigh of relief. That should offer them some protection, enough to get them past the blockade. Coming up on the crescent Trade Federation battleship, the fire intensified. Their vessel shook fiercely, its hull twisting. "Come on... Almost there. Almost there." They shot past the Federation arc of fire. They were away.

"Oh I like this ship. Can I keep it?"

"What!?" the captains eye's bulged, "No! this is the Royal Starship for the personal use of the Queen." He could hardly believe the audacity of the woman.

"Relax, she was joking captain," Qui-Gon said as he looked on at the Nautolan who they had stumbled upon, a glint in his eye.

Obi-Wan leaned in next to her. "Well done. Your flying is most impressive, is there anything you cannot do?"

"A few things," she smiled back, slumping into the leather seat, very content with the attention.

"You were joking about the ship right?"

An intrusive, blinking light interrupted the happy mood in the cockpit.

"Damn," the pilot cursed as he read over a terminal. "The hyperdrive has been damaged." he motioned toward the screen which revealed the effective range of the hyperdrive shrinking rapidly. "It is leaking."

"How badly?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Bad enough, we will have to put her down somewhere soon."

Obi-Wan called out from another terminal, to the side of Andrea. "Master, here. Tatooine, it is a small and out of the way planet, very little Federation presence." The screen showed a desert planet, not a single blue dot of water, let alone any green of any vegetation.

The force tapped her once again. It welled with the name Tatooine. Interesting. She turned to face the group of men who were crowded around the screen studying the planets vital statistics. "Well then. What are we waiting for," she said a bit too excitedly.

"We can't take her majesty there, it is run by the Hutts," the captain objected.

"It would be no different if we landed on a planet controlled by the Federation, however the Hutts are not looking for the Queen and that gives us a distinct advantage," Qui-Gon explained. "Andrea, set a course for Tatooine.

Nodding she punched in the coordinates, the Force buzzed with anticipation. It was leading her and she would follow. Destiny awaited. She would have her revenge.


	5. Chapter 5 - Philosophical Differences

**_Disclaimer: Everything is owned by Disney and Bioware and created by George Lucas. I am just playing with the world that they created. Advice, questions, critiques or casual conversation about the following is welcome and encouraged._**

 **Chapter 5: Philosophical Differences**

Alone, Andratarax sat hunched over the controls of the damaged Royal starship, her burning head buried within her hands. The steady thrumming from deep within her mind caused her brows to crease. Ever since she had escaped Naboo, with the Jedi of all people, a pressure in her had begun to grow. At first she thought it was fatigue, after all, today had not been a normal day. Alas as the pain grew she could tell it was not physical but clearly linked to the Force, what it was trying to say however was beyond her.

The Force was mysterious. That was how Andratarax's master described it whenever she, in her youthful eagerness asked what it was. It was made up of all living things, from a humble worm to a vengeful master, all were interconnected. It was later in her apprenticeship that she learned the roots of communing with the Force. Midi-chlorians they were called, microscopic entities that lived in all living things, they were the one thing that all life had in common, the proof that once all was one. She was taught to listen, to believe but also to doubt. Not all that passed through the Force was truth, thus like any good master, Darth Rizha had bestowed upon her the knowledge of how to shroud oneself within the force, so that she may combat the web of lies. By reducing ones sensitivity to the Force one could have a clearer mind when interpreting its' will, it was common practice in years long past. So to say Andrea was confused by how the Force had reached through the shroud that she had erected around herself would be an understatement.

She stared into the nothingness, as if she thought she would gleam some insight into her troubled mind. Subconsciously she pet Hazon along his spines, who was curled in a sleeping ball in her lap. She had lost all feeling in her legs long ago due to her fat friend. The Jedi had left her in control of their vessel, which steadily was losing its' ability to maintain hypertravel, confident in her abilities to get them to the desert planet of Tatooine. The fact that they trusted her bemused her to no end, but it was no surprise, the Jedi were blinded very easily and she, a master of manipulation, had spun her webs well. They were currently in audience with the doll Queen, more likely trying to allay her trepidations.

The door behind her hissed open, she did not turn around to greet the person who had broken the once silent room, as would be customary, no, she opted to instead ignore whoever, or whatever had decided to grace her company and focus on what the Force was trying to say. The intruder took a seat next to her, oblivious to the inhospitable atmosphere that swirled around her. "You look tired," the releaved pilot noted her waning strength from her slouched posture. "I can take over here, there is not much else to be done. Why don't you head into the main hold and get some rest, all know that you deserve it."

Thoughts broken, she turned toward the middle aged man. "Is it quiet in the main hold?" she hissed, venom dripping from her fangs. It was such annoyances to her thoughts that reminded her why she prefered the company of herself.

The pilot nodded, taken aback by the acidity with which she spake.

Stretching her neck she scrowled. "It better be." She carefully picked up the sleeping Husk Lizard from her lap. Cradling him, she got up slowly. "Take care of her now, I wouldn't want my intervention to go to waste," she quipped as she left through the door. She could have swore she heard a most unpleasant remark from the shown-up pilot as the lifts door hissed closed behind her, had this been a normal day, she would have felt no hesitation in returning and cutting the mans tongue off, or least threaten to do so till he apologized. Today was not a normal day, so with a final clench of her fist, she continued on her way.

Stepping out of the elevator on the main deck she could hear the whispers coming from the Queen's audience chamber, obviously, the Jedi were still with her majesty. What they spoke of she knew not, but by the tone of their voices, it was grave indeed. Not that it mattered to her. She turned left and made her way toward the main hold. As she approached its door she could here the irritating voice of the Nabooian native coming from within. Visibly deflating she sighed.

Taking a deep breath she entered the hold to find the Gungan in conversation with a red draped handmaiden of the Queen, who was busying herself over the blue droid that had repaired their vessel's sheild. She looked even less enthused about the Gungan than Andrea did.

"How I ended up here is quite a tale," the Gungan said, recounting the unfortunate events that had led to his joining of the party. "I was a walking through the marsh and then, out of a no where - BANG!" Jar Jar claped his hands together causing the Handmaiden to jump and Hazon to wake. "...Ran straight into the Jedi. Then -"

"Jar Jar!" Andrea interrupted as she tried to wrestle her now cantankerous lizard. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Me? I am just a telling her here how I..."

"Could you please leave Jar Jar," she said rubbing her right temple with her free hand as she held onto her squirming friend. "I am fairly sure that Qui-Gon told you to stay out of trouble, Why don't you go back down to the lower deck."

Jar Jar was confused. "Imma making no trouble." He turned to the handmaiden. "I'm I a making trouble?" The girl shook her head in politeness, yet her eye's told another story.

"Jar Jar! Lower deck. Now!" Andrea pointed towards the door. The Gungan, not one to risk the ire of the Nautolan quickly made his way out of the room, apologizing profusely to the handmaiden, all the while promising to continue his story at a later date. As If that was going to happen, it appeared that the girl too was at her wits end with the clumsy native, a look of relief washed across her features as he left.

Finally. Quiet. A rare commodity these days it seemed.

Andrea moved toward the opposite end of the room, as far as she could from it's remaining occupant. Resting her head on the back of the wall, she closed her eyes, embracing the darkness. She turned her attention back to the problem at hand. The Force in its infinite complexity had somehow penetrated through her shroud. How was this possible? She had pondered this question long and hard on the bridge, yet was still nowhere near reaching an answer. She reached in toward the empty space within herself, the void that concealed her power. If it was possible for somthing to come through, to communicate, just maybe she could do the opposite and find what exactly was trying to attain her attention. Her breathing slowed as she prepared to take the plunge into the nothingness. To any outsider it would have appeared that she was just taking a nap, yet to a trained force user, it would have been obvious, thus what she was doing was quite risky, if one of the two Jedi aboard happened to walk in right now, it would quite literally be game over. She must be quick. She tried to reach across the precipice of darkness, further and further she strained against herself. She could not reach the other side. She tried again, and again she failed. It was as she thought. Impossible. So how was it possible?

"Oohf!" The wind was knocked out of her as Hazon, still not content with being awoken stepped on her stomach. "Really?" she half laughed as she tried to stop his leg from putting any more pressure on her. "Owowow... Hazon! Stop!" She grabbed him under his front legs and lifted him above her head. "You truly are annoying. You know that right?" He seemed very content with himself and merely licked her face as his tail dangled in mid-air.

A soft snicker came from across the room, inaudible to the untrained ear. Andrea turned. The only two people in the room was herself and the handmaiden. Her eye's narrowed on the girl in the far corner. "Have somthing to say?"

The giggling stopped. "I ment no offence," the girl said, embarrassed to say the less, who was quick to return to her duty in cleaning the droid hoping that the strange Nautolan would forget the incident completely.

"None taken." Andrea placed the struggling Hazon on the floor, much to his protest. Her eyes lingered on the girl for but a moment only to return to her musings.

"He is very cute."

"Excuse me?" She turned to see that Hazon, having been rejected, was now making nice with the queen's handmaiden.

"Your pet, he is very cute," she said as she pet the lizard gnawing at her robe.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Cute?" she looked at Hazon. Little traitor. She smiled. "He can be, he can also give you a nasty bite."

The girl seemed more hesitant in her strokes with that little piece of infomation. "Where did you get him from?"

"I found him. A long time ago, there was a freighter that crashed on my planet, he was the only survivor."

A look of confusion spread over the handmaidens face. "I thought you were Nabooian, Naboo hasn't had an accident such as that for over forty years, you do not look a day over twenty-five," the girl said, suspicion etched into her eyes.

Mentally berating herself the Sith tried to salvage the situation. "Thanks, I guess. I am twenty-eight. I was born on Naboo, but lived off planet," Andrea backsteped.

"Oh, where did you live?" the girl asked as she continued to pet the gnawing lizard.

"Hazon! Stop tearing at... I am sorry but I don't believe that we have been properly introduced."

"Padme. My name is Padme," the girl said.

"Nice to meet you Padme, I am Andrea," The Sith said as she got up and walked over to the girl and Hazon. Picking up the annoying lizard she took a seat across from Padme. Up this close she could see the girls strained face. She was very young. She looked familiar. Andrea could not however for the life of her put a finger on who she reminded her of.

"It is nice to meet you too. It was very brave of you to help save the Queen."

Andrea laughed. "Save the Queen? I do not know what you are talking about. The Jedi did most of the work. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Indeed?"

"Yes, if I had my way I would not be here," she motioned to their surroundings. And it was true, had the force not intervened she would most certainly still be scowering Naboo for any sign of the Sith.

"Yet you are. For that you have my thanks," Padme said, continuing to wipe the soot off of the blue and silver Astromech droid.

"Your thanks?"

The girl stopped wiping away at the dirt, a brief flash of worry on her face. "I meant the thanks of everyone, myself included, you did after all save the ship, for that we all owe you."

"Yeah..." Andrea was unsure how to respond to the unequivocal sincerity of the thanks. It had been a very long time since she had earned such gratitude from any being. "You need not thank me, I was afterall trying only to save myself, I did not want to become little pieces scattered in space. So you owe me nothing," she said as she rested her head against the back of the seat, looking at the ceiling.

"Oh. umm..." Padme did not really know how to reply to the bluntness in which Andrea had answered her with, she had after all grown up on Naboo, a planet of politics, and where there was politics there was an agenda. She could not however find one within the mysterious female that accompanied the Jedi.

The Sith lord was quickly becoming bored with this predictibly inquisitive female. She looked as if she was once again going to refute her claim of greed. "-Look, I appreciate the thanks and all, however, I think it is just a tad misplaced."

"Very well then..." the girl nodded. Her attention returning to the droid however it was not duty that bade her to do so. It was desperation. Andratarax had seen the same look on many peoples faces, even some of her enemies. Even she herself had been on this road, where one looks to do somthing, anything as to numb the pain of loss. This maiden of light exemplified her people's failure. So caught were they in their idealistic lives that they forgot all else. Such was the danger of naivety. Padme's head bowed, clinking against the cool blue dome of the Astromech droid, this silence weighed heavy on her.

Death comes quickly to those who seek to abolish it from their lives. One must be constantly vigilant. Looking for death is a sure way to learn to defend against it. It is a sad paradox. One these people have yet to learn. In such times Andrea wished that she could tap into the force, to bathe in the radiating emotions that swirled around the handmaiden. She snarled as she thought of the Jedi, so caught were they in their lie of peace, that they forgot the chaos that hung in the hearts of those who could actually feel.

"You are asking yourself 'why?' arn't you?" Andrea asked knowing full well the answer. Padme lifted her head from the astromech, yet did not turn to face the Nautolan, it didn't matter, Andrea knew she had gained the girls attention. "I won't lie to you. Naboo... Means very little to me." The handmaiden's eyes narrowed. Anger. Good, anger was useful. "I will tell you why. They did it because it was easy. They did it because they could. Naboo has no standing army, merely a token force, _pacifists.._." she spat. "This is a galaxy where the strong prey on the weak and Naboo is weak. Just take your leader, your queen is only a little girl, not a very threatening one at that. Take all that icing away and what would you be left with. A girl maybe not yet fourteen, who would look much like yourself." She stopped. And looked at the girl before her and compared her to the Queen. Of course! Now that she thought of it the comparison between the queen and this particular handmaiden was uncanny. She laughed at her stupidity, which perhaps considering the circumstances was not the best of actions.

Reeling from anger the Queen rose from her seat and marched out of the room almost walking through Obi-Wan, who had chosen now of all times to show. Typical. Andrea rolled her eyes and turned her gaze back down to Hazon.

"Oh begging your pardon," Obi-Wan bowed as he skirted out of the way of the handmaiden.

Not wanting to be rude, but at the same time not wanting to be near anyone, the girl queen gave a polite, yet brief response and left, leaving the Jedi and Andrea alone. "I came to tell you something, however something tells me I should have done so earlier," he said with an urgent tone. "Why do I get the feeling that you were the cause of that?" he gestured after Padme.

Andrea snarkily shrugged, quite pleased with herself. She could most certainly use the queen's identity against them all later. "I was merely pointing out the flaws in Naboo's defence, or should I say lack thereof, that led to the current situation," she stated matter-of-factly.

The Jedi shook his head. "Surely you should be more compassionate for your fellow people."

"Compassion?" she scoffed. "What would you know of compassion?"

Obi-Wan deflated. "This again? In the day that I have known you all that you want to do is fight?" he paused looking for the right words to say. "...And you are very proficiant at it, however there is a time and place, and now and here is just not the right-"

"-Well it is a legitimate question? Remind me of the Jedi code, doesn't it go somthing like this; There is no _emotion_ , there is no _passion_ and there is no _chaos_. So I ask again, and I don't mean to be spitefull, but how could you possibly know of compassion, when the core tenants of _your_ code disallows it."

Sighing he took a seat across from her. "My master says that compassion is important, while I do agree with you that some of the Jedi may seem..."

"Heartless?" Andrea offered, earning her a less than displeased look.

"No... Apathetic," he continued. "They too, although they would not show it, harbour a love for all life," he explained as he squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Can we please get back to the matter at hand?"

"Love?" she deadpanned, completely ignoring his request. "Are you sure we are talking about the same group of uptight Jedi?"

"You really do not like us very much."

"I don't like what you stand for," she amended.

Obi-Wan was confused. "The Republic?"

 _Yes._ "What? No. Peace."

"Peace?"

"Yes, what is that line in the Jedi code about peace?"

"There is no chaos, only peace," he droned.

"And do you believe that?" she questioned, eye's narrowed.

Obi-Wan paused, unsure what to say. Thankfully he would not have to answer that question, for someone else did.

"Yes, I do," came the voice of Qui-Gon. All heads in the room turned toward the master. A look of relief spread over Obi-Wan while one of annoyance spread over Andratarax. The master turned to his apprentice. "Obi-Wan do you mind if I have a private word with Andrea."

Looking from his Master back to Andrea he conceded his position. "Yes Master," he said, getting up. He bowed nervously and looked back one last time before leaving the two alone. Qui-Gon turned his gaze toward Andrea who couldn't help but feel like a chastised child under his stare. It made her sick.

"I would not have you try to argue philosophies with my student, do you understand?"

"Perfectly."

"You may however raise your questions with me, Obi-Wan he is still... Impressionable. I on the other hand...well."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It needn't be," he said taking the seat in front of her. "What about more of a friendly philosophical debate," he smiled, all to sincerely. "Back on Naboo, if my memory serves me correctly you expressed your difficulty with our code."

"I did."

"Do you wish to elaborate upon your main points of conjecture?"

She huffed, did she ever. "I find your code hypocritical at best."

"And at worst?"

"Tyrannical."

"Truly? Why is that?" he asked earnestly.

 _Lots of reasons,_ she thought to herself bitterly about the list, on top of which was the genocide of the Sith at the battle of Ruusan, nine hundred and sixty-eight years ago, a rather sore topic from her perspective, she doubted he gave little, if any thought to it. "Your view on emotion," she stated blandly.

Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully. "While the Jedi do discourage emotion, it is not out of some unjust doctrine, but out of neccessity. You see there is more than one side of the Force, the light and the dark. The Jedi practice the Light Side -"

"-And what of the Dark?" she asked, curious indeed of this Jedi Master's view on it.

"Many of my order believe that the Dark Side is evil," he said, an answer that met Andrataraxs' expectations. Yet Qui-Gon continued. "I and a few others however, do not entirely support this." This piece of infomation most certainly surprised the Sith. "The Dark Side is not inherently evil, yet those who use it are."

 _The nerve._ "How?" She asked, grinding her teeth, trying to think about anything other than cutting the old mans head off.

"The dark side is most commonly associated with the emotions of fear, anger, hate and greed. You could argue that they are but common emotions, something that all life share. That there is nothing particularly wrong with having such emotions." Qui-Gon gestured toward her. "You yourself use these emotions and, arguably the Dark Side."

 _If only you knew Jedi!_ The Sith thought smugly to herself.

"A Force user however, let us say a Jedi, who uses the Dark Side is a dangerous entity. Because of our natural power, the Dark Side is a corrupting agent, to those Jedi who use it, it will control them forever to disastrous consequences. So you see our supression of emotion is done out of neccessity to safegaurd those around us from ourselves," Qui-Gon sat forward slightly. "It is the price we pay for our power. What do you think now?"

In all honesty she was unsure what to think. What he said made sence from the Jedi's perceptive, Yet not from her's. "I understand more, yet I still find your code in conflict with my personal beliefs. A person should be free to choose their path, they should not have to suppress what is fundamentally at the core of being alive," she said defiantly.

The Jedi laughed good-naturedly. "I think you would find many Jedi who think the same. But alas it would not bode well for the galaxy if that were allowed for us." He held his hands up before she could get another word out. "I know a circular argument when I see one, let us agree to disagree and move on to the matter at hand."

"The matter at hand?" The words of Obi-Wan echoed in her mind.

"The Royal entourage does not trust you, they think of you as a, how did they put it... A loose cannon."

"I thought that they were under the impression that I was with you?"

"They did, however we told them, in detail, of how you came to be with us. They were less than receptive to the story."

"Ah... I see."

"So I had asked Obi-Wan to come and warn you to not provoke their ire... Well... We know how that went."

Looking back she felt a tinge of guilt at the hostility to which she received the Jedi, who had only come to warn her. Maybe upsetting the hiding Queen was not the best of moves. "He should have been more decisive," she said, knowing full well she was only trying to excuse herself.

"Whats done is done," Qui-Gon answered cryptically causing her to roll her eyes. Qui-Gon sighed. "Obi-Wan is not like a lot of other Jedi. He may seem like it but his not and he never will be." The master bowed his head. "Perhaps that is my fault, he always looks to uphold the code, but my deviations against the code have... Confused him. He considers you a friend, despite knowing you for but a day. I only ask that you do not abuse his affection."

 _Ha. Friend of hers, the very notion was laughable._ So why did her guilt deepen with this knowledge? So on top of being dragged into a political disaster, she now had a guilty consicance. _Great! Things truly were looking up_. A question popped into her mind. "Why tell me that they are suspicious of me in the first place? Surely it would be better for you to ascertain my intentions without me knowing."

"They may not trust you, but Obi-Wan and I do."

Her web of lies must have been better than she suspected, she thought pridefully to herself. The fact that they still believed her to be a stranded Nabooian was astounding indeed.

"I realise that you have lied to us thus far about your origin," Qui-Gon stated calmly, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking about, as well as shattering the notion that she had been able to fool the Jedi.

"Did you tell _them_ about that?"

"No, only I know. Obi-Wan suspects it however. I thought it would be prudent of me not to out that part, the queens head of security already distrusts you as it is, why add fuel to the fire?" he smiled.

She laughed forlornly, her pride slightly hurt. "What gave it away?"

The old man smiled. "You're a fighter, not a diplomat, you most certainly are not from a planet that prides itself on diplomacy. Plus your story weighed heavily on coincidence and luck, something that does not exist."

She couldn't argue with that. "Well I could just be a very troubled Nabooian," she said half-heartedly. "Why do you still trust me despite this knowledge?"

"You have helped us thus far, and I feel no ill intent from you."

She was incredulous, despite knowing that she had all but lied to them, he was still willing to trust her. The Jedi were either incredibly charitable or extremely stupid. "Don't you think me a threat?"

"That remains to be seen, you are a powerful individual, that much I know. To what end however is beyond me. If you are deemed a threat... Well." The Jedi didn't need to finish that line of thought, the warning was clear. Having said his piece Qui-Gon rose from his seat and followed after Obi-Wan.

Having been left alone by the Jedi Master, Andratarax was conflicted with what to do. Part of her felt guilty about the way she had treated the apprentice, Jedi or no. Another, more angry part of her cared very little and was rather at odds with her guilt. All that he had been trying to do was warn her before she put her foot in it. Of course it had been too late by then, she had not only managed to uncover the queens secret identity, but royally anger her as well, but it was the thought that counted. Of course, she being her, had blown up in his face. While it may have been true that she thought the Jedi code was rubbish and hypocritical, and in extension they were the reason for her kinds near extinction, she still felt somewhat forgiving of them, afterall they were not directly involved with the slaughter of her people, nor did they chose to study the code, it was inforced upon them. They were, for intents and purposes the victims just as much as she, although they did not complain. Mostly.

Trying to push such feelings aside, such as guilt and anger was impossible, being a creature of emotion. Knowing she would not rest easy till she had allayed her troubled mind, she set out in search for the young Jedi.

She found him as he was about to make his way up to the upper deck. "Obi-Wan," she called out, causing him to hold the lift door.

"Andrea?" he said surprised.

"Have you got a minute?" she asked awkwardly.

"I was just about to check on our progress, you are welcome to join me." he motioned toward the turbo lift.

Andrea chuckled lightly. "Yeah... I don't think the pilot will let me near the controls again. Let alone on the bridge." especially not after her outburst earlier that day. "Do you mind?" she gestured for him to walk with her. Not one to argue, he nodded and followed her around the corner of the lift shaft. She stopped suddenly, causing him to nearly crash into her, and turned toward the Jedi. She looked at her feet, as she had not the courage to face him.

"So, what did you wish to discuss?" He asked oblivious to her plight.

She pointed at him accusingly. "You see..." she said exasperatedly. "Enough with the all innocent Jedi act! Your making this harder for me than it needs to be."

"I am sorry. Wait, harder for you?"

Sighing, she threw what little pride she still had left as a lord of the Sith out the window. "I am sorry," she said, three words that hadn't been said with meaning for a very long time. "...About before, attacking your beliefs just because they do not align with my own was wrong, so...Yeah." She was sure, had her skin been pink like that humans, it would most certainly be red by now. Before the Jedi could respond she interjected, "Oh no you don't, I appologised and thats that, let us just forget about this and move on. I don't normaly do this whole appologising thing so do not think that it will happen again, I overstepped my bounds thus I appologsied, there is no need to drag this out."

Obi-Wan was bemused. "You are most certainly one of the strangest people I have ever met," he smiled.

The statement, while certainly true was not said with malice, nor contempt, but sincerity. "I will take that as a compliment," she laughed. A silence fell between them.

"Well, I best see the pilot. Are you sure you don't wish to join me?" the Jedi asked.

She shook her head.

"Ok then," and with that, he turned to make his way back, before vanishing completely he turned again, "Thank you, Andrea," he said with a smile. Then he was gone.

The Sith released a breath she had been holding. The thought of it... A Sith lord appologising to a Jedi apprentice. Her forebears would have a thing or two to say. _Peace is a Lie, there is only Emotion,_ she reminded herself. It was hard to act on guilt, yet she had done so, for she was a Sith. At least that was over now. Andrea, concieious clear, decided now was a good time, if any, to finally get some rest.

Obi-Wan entered the Pilots cabin, his master stood over a display, reading off the many statistics of the crippled ship. He turned as he saw his apprentice enter. "Obi-Wan," he greeted. "I was just about to come and find you. We will be coming out of hyperspace soon. Look here." His master pointed toward a map of Tatooine, it had been magnified so that in focus was a settlement. Mos Espa it's name read. "It is a small spaceport settlement just off the Dune Sea."

The pilot turned to Obi-Wan. "We were thinking about landing on the outskirts," he said.

"Here," Qui-Gon pointed off to the left of the settlement to a plateau. "It is a fair distance, yet the ship should be safe there. Away from prying eyes"

Obi-Wan nodded. "So what will we do about the hyperdrive? Are there mechanics in Mos Espa who will be able to fix it?"

"It would be cheaper to completely replace it," Qui-Gon said. "Don't worry," he reasured, seeing a flash of worry on his apprentice's face. "There a plenty of junk dealers who congregate around these spaceports. We are sure to find a replacement," he said confidantly. "When we land, Andrea and I will go to Mos Espa and try to find the part we need, While you will stay here. It should not take long a day or two at most."

"Andrea?"

"I need you to guard the Queen, plus," he turned to see if the Pilot was listening, he was not. "I think it would be a good idea to get _her_ off the ship for a while," he whispered.

"You don't trust her?" Obi-Wan said worriedly.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "It is not a matter of her, it is Queen, I think it would be better if our _friend_ had as little contact with them as possible," he said. So far, in regard to their companion, all that the royal cohort had had to say about her had been very negative.

"She certainly has a way with people,"Obi-Wan said good-naturedly, chuckling slightly.

"That she most certainly does," his Master said thoughtfully. "It makes you wonder what type of life she had, or has for that matter."

It was a good question, one that Obi-Wan had not actully thought of. Where other seemed to shrink away from conflict she seemed to grow. She was in a word, thugish, yet she was one of the most interesting and strangly likeable person that he had ever met. "Yes. Just now she came to me to appologise, she seemed very uncormfortable doing so, like she had never done so before," he said.

"She is a very strong person. But I do not think she is used to interacting with so many people,"Qui-Gon observed.

Obi-Wan had to agree. While a master on the battlefield she became as useless as a droid when faced with people, she ended up either insulting them or angering them. "Yes, she is strange, but very strong."

"I feel that us meeting her was no accident. I feel she has a greater part to play in this dangerous state of affairs," Qui-Gon said cryptically.

"Master..." Obi-Wan faltered, unsure if what he was about to say held any relevance.

"Yes?"

"...I wasn't going to say anything because at the time I didn't think it was important, but upon meeting her I felt something, something I have never felt before in the force."

At once Qui-Gon's expression turned grave. "Tell me, what did you feel?"

Obi-Wan thought back a day to their meeting trying to remember the feeling in its pure form. "I do not know, a spark of sorts both tugging me, both towards and away from her at the same time, if that makes any sense," he said shaking his head, frustrated that he could not remember the specific feeling. "Have you heard of anything like this before?"

His master furrowed his brow. "No, I have not. But that does not make it any less important. A spark you say?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Hmmm... The Force works in a mysterious way, perhapes the two of you are linked somehow. Perhapes she will play a pivtol role in your future. What? I cannot say, but the force is most certainly trying to tell you somthing. My advice, is listen and never disregaurd anything as unimportant." he placed his hand on his Padawaan's shoulder. "You should have told me sooner."

"Yes master. I am sorry Master."

"No Matter. When we return to Coruscant I will ask Master Yoda if he has had any dealings with such reactions in the Force. For now, if you ever feel it again, focus on it. Remeber your teachings and clear your mind, and perhaps you will be able to discern what this connection means for the both of you."

"Yes master, Should I tell her about this."

Qui-Gon scratched his chin. "No, not yet at any rate. For now, let us keep this between us."

"Hey, We are about to exit hyperspace," The pilot called out from across the bridge.

"Excelent," Qui-Gon said as he turned to face the window. The blue tunnel shifted and warped in on itself as they popped out of hyperspace. Ahead of them of the pale deserts of Tatooine. "Take us down captain, try not to fly over any major population centers."

"Yes, sir," The Pilot said.

Qui-Gon turned back to his apprentice. "Obi-Wan, can you go tell Andrea that she will be accompanying me when we land?"

"Of course," he said as he left the bridge.

He found the Nautolan stretched out across a seat in the main galley, her lizard, Hazon nestled next to her. Sleep revealed a peace that was not present in her wakeful self. Her green face was barely visible in the shadows of the dim room.

"Andrea?" he said softly as he knelt down beside her. "Andrea?" he said again, gently shaking her shoulder. Hazon was first to wake, yawning widely, before turning on his master's face with his tongue. Yet she would not wake from her deep sleep. "Andrea?" he said once more a little more loudly.

She jumped up, scaring both Hazon and Obi-Wan. "What! What? I wasn't asleep," she fired off in quick succsession as she gauged her sorroundings. Her large eyes rested upon Obi-Wan, narrowing as they did so. "What do you want?" she said, trying to hold her tongue in cheak.

"We have arrived in the Tatoo system. My Master told me to inform you that you will be accopaning him into the settlement once we land."

"Wait you mean I can finally get off this ship and away from all these royal types?"

"That is the plan."

A smile lit up her face. "Good... I haven't really done a good job at holding my tongue so far have I?"

"No...no you have not," he laughed slightly.

She instantly frowned at him. "That was a rhetorical question Jedi."

"Of course," he said apologetically as he stood up hurridly.

Andrea, however, had already turned her attention away from the Jedi and was now fawning over Hazon. "When will your master be leaving? As soon as we land?" she said, still playing with the fat lizard.

"That is the plan. Speed is paramount."

Andrea nodded."Well then I best get ready," she said as she got to her feet. She then looked around for a bit before turning back to the onlooking Jedi. "Have you seen my blaster?"

It did not take long for their ship to enter Tatooines atmosphere and land. Qui-Gon had decided to also take the droid R2-D2 with them to provide any technical support that they were sure to need when picking out an actuly working hyperdrive from one of the many junk dealers. The three of them stood at the entrance of the ship, Andrea and the droid stood to the side while Qui-Gon spoke to Obi-Wan. After finishing their conversation, Obi-Wan gave a polite nod to her as the airlock opened, flooding the entrance with the hot stale air of Tatooine.

Tatooine was as desolate as it was dry, the vast rolling plains of sand stretched out far over the horizon in every direction. As Andrea stepped off the ramp and onto the red sand the Force pulsated then faded. She had arrived.

Andrea, Qui-Gon and the Droid R2-D2 Made their way toward the distant settlement from which ships were arriving and leaving at a steady rate. So this was where the force was leading her.

"Wait! Wait."

Both Qui-Gon and Andrea turned around to see captain Panaka and a girl approaching from the ship. As they drew closer Andrea winced. Why did it have to be her? Of all the people it had to be her. Padme and the Captain reached them. "The Queen has ordered for this Handmaiden to go wih you."

Qui-Gon looked from Andrea who shrugged, back to the girl. "No more commands from her highness today, Captain," he said. He continued looking at the girl. "This settlement is not going to be for the faint of heart."

"The Queen wishes it. She wants to know more about the planet."

Andrea had to conceal a chuckle. Tatooine was a planet reputed for it's illegal and slave-driven economy. This little Queen and little idea what she was asking for. At least it would make for some entertaining reactions. Or at least she hoped so. If all went well on this dustball she will not have to see the lot of them ever again.

"This is not a good idea."

"Stay close to me or Andrea," Qui-Gon said. The girl who had not looked at Andrea throughout the entire exchange finally did so, a look of distaste clearly visible on her face. It should have been no surprise that she chose to stay next to Qui-Gon.

The group of four Made their way toward Mos Espa, Qui-Gon in front followed by the Queen, then the droid and tagging behind the trio was the Sith. A hidden smile on her face. The Force, despite being shrouded was welling. She had most certainly arrived. Something powerfull was drawing her near. What it was she knew not, but she hoped, O how she hoped it was him, the one who killed her family.

They came to the edge of the plateau and was greeted with the site of Mos Espa in what little glory it could muster. There amongst the pale dwellings her quarry lay in wait.

* * *

 **Ok, the first rendition of edits have been completed on previous chapters so they should all flow better and have better punctuations and spelling. As for this chapter if you feel as if somthing is wrong such as pacing and/or just a scene please tell me. I really want this to be as entertaining for you as possible. Something that you can come back to again again. I have also completed the script for the story... All I can say now is it is going to be epic...**


	6. Chapter 6 - Secrets in the Sand

**_Disclaimer: Everything is owned by Disney and Bioware and created by George Lucas. I am just playing with the world that they created. Advice, questions, critiques or casual conversation about the following is welcome and encouraged._**

 **Chapter 6: Secrets in the Sand**

The Twin suns beat down onto the party of five. Qui-Gon led from the front with Padme, Andrea and the droid, R2-D2 coming up at the rear. Hazon was draped quite happily around his master's shoulders. It took them a good part of an hour to reach the spaceport, Mos Espa from their ships landing site, by which time Padme was overcome with exhaustion. Andrea had had to help the royal girl up not once, but twice as they walked through the desert, each time she was less than receptive yet thanked Andrea none-the-less as any Queen would do. It pleased Andrea to no end to see the girl struggle, each time she stumbled or wavered a small smile crept onto her sadistic face.

The group stood on the outskirts of the settlement. Padme had her neck scarf pulled up slightly to cover her nose. Andrea took a deep lungful of the air. The smell that wafted in the air about them was foul. An uncouth mixture of rotting food, sweat and spit. "What is that smell?" Padme asked with a muffled voice, through her scarf.

Andrea laughed and slapped her on the back, perhaps a little overzealously. "Civilisation my dear."

The girl looked horrified at the prospect that this was considered normal.

Qui-Gon turned to the girl as they continued into the town. "These settlements are full of fugitives, a haven for people who do not want to be found," he told her. The Queens' face seemed to grow even paler at this news.

"So we are going to fit right in," Andrea falsely reassured the girl who looked less than sure as she took in the street that they were walking down. A strange assortment of life dawdled this way and that, coming in and out of suspicious looking stores. Others lay asleep in the suns, flys and other assortments of creatures clustered around their crusty mouths and noses.

Padme was so engulfed in the scene that she looked not where she was going. She was stopped suddenly by the strong grasp of a hand around her collar as she was pulled back violently, causing her to gag slightly. Just in time too for a speeding hovercraft zipped past them across the intersection she had been about to step into. She turned to see the black-gloved hand of Andrea tightly holding her. The Nautolan looked less than pleased.

"Are you all right?" Qui-Gon asked instantly.

Having being let go by Andrea, Padme nodded. "I am sorry, I was not watching where I was going. It won't happen again."

"Be sure that it doesn't. I may not save you next time," Andrea said as she made a scene with her hands that depicted what Padme could only guess as herself being hit by a craft.

Qui-Gon merely raised his eyebrows at the scene.

They continued down the main road, or at least what past as a road on this planet. In reality, it could be considered more of a sand track. Piles of excrement littered the street, making it difficult to step anywhere without double checking, unless one wanted to be stuck cleaning their shoes for the rest of enternity. Andrea noted that Padme was being much more cautious and sticking exceedingly close to the Jedi. All of a sudden she stopped. Her vision blur and her eye's watered. Her head felt like it was splitting down the middle causing her to grab her head. Hazon chirped worriedly as he lick her face trying to put his master's mind at ease.

Hearing Hazon's distressed cries the Jedi turned noticing that Andrea was in pain he quickly made his way back to her. "Andrea? What is wrong?" Qui-Gon said concernedly as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Andrea?"

Andrea held up a hand gesturing him to wait for but a second. The pain was slowly subsiding, much to her relief. She opened her eyes to be greeted by the concerned faces of Qui-Gon and Hazon. Even Padme looked slightly worried. "I am sorry," she said softly. Her head was still spinning.

"Are you all right?" Qui-Gon asked again.

She nodded. "Yes, it must be the suns," she laughed.

Content but not happy with the answer Qui-gon removed his hand from her shoulder. "Ok but if it happens again..."

"Don't worry I will," she said. The Force was growing strong. She was near, she had to be. Guard up she followed the group. Hazon nuzzled her cheek to make sure that she was ok. "Don't worry," she whispered as she stroked him under his chin making him purr.

The street opened up into a wide court, crude sand hovels on all sides. The area was filled with tents and tables all with an assortment of different items with people shouting and screaming at one another everyone trying to get the best price. A market if ever she saw one. Dead creatures hung from wires on display all around them. The smell was awful.

As they walked through the crowded market Andrea noted that a few of the customers eye's lingered on a particular handmaiden, that walked but a few meters ahead of her with Qui-Gon. She too must have noticed for she moved ever so closer to the Jedi guardian.

"Do not make eye contact with them," Andrea whispered into the girl's ear. "Lest you want to become their prey, just keep your eyes forward and think about the lie that you belong here."

Padme looked up at Qui-Gon who nodded in confirmation. Taking Andrea's advice to heart, she looked straight ahead trying to not to be tempted to look at what was going on about her, trusting in both Qui-Gon and Andrea to be her eye's instead.

Qui-Gon pointed toward a small junk dealer on the far corner of the market. "We will try the small stores first," he said as he led them toward the small shop. He slowed his pace so that he was walking next to Andrea. He turned to her. "Keep your wits about you and keep an eye on the handmaiden, I have a bad feeling about her being here with us."

She nodded as she patted her blaster. "Already ahead of you," she smiled.

They entered the store and were quickly greeted by a hairy, flying Toydarian with an overbearing smell of smoke about him.

"Welcome, Welcome," he greeted them in a grating voice.

"Good afternoon, Qui'Gon said calmly. "I take it you are the owner of this shop?"

"Of course, I am Watto," the alien named Watto said as he scratched his armpits with his clawed hand, causing dirt and dead skin to fall to the floor, much to the disgust of Padme. "What can I get for you? I have the finest selection of scrap, parts and general electronics, you won't find better deals anywhere else, no sir," the Toydarian said proudly, puffing out his chest slightly.

"Then we have come to the right place,"Qui-Gon said with a friendly smile.

Andrea noticed movement from across the shop, a small human boy was busily packing shelves, yet every few seconds or so he would sneak a glance over his shoulder toward their group, in particular, Padme. Andrea rolled her eyes _. Men_ , she thought. Or boy, in this case, the little lad didn't look over ten. Yet here he was working diligently.

"Boy!" Watto called, "Stop playing around there and come here. Can't you see we have company."

"But you told me to sort out these components," the boy said exasperated holding up a piece of something that Andrea could only guess was some sort of part to something.

The boy came to Watto's side, he was however still staring at the Queen.

"So," Watto drawled. "What can I interest you in?"

"Our Ships hyperdrive was damaged and we are in need of a replacement."

"Hmm..." The owner of the shop scratched the thick stubble of hair on his grey chin. "I have plenty of hyperdrives, some as good as new. We will see if we can find one you like," he said as he beconed them to follow.

"What model of ship?" the boy asked earnestly. "We may not have a compatible model." Watto stoped, staring daggers at the boy who amended. "But I am sure we do."

"Nubian," the Jedi stated, oblivious or uncaring of the boy's plight. He showed them a holoprojection of their sleek vessel. For once the boy was not looking at Padme, instead, he seemed in awe of the ship that he beheld. Andrea could not blame him, the royal starship was a beautiful ship, more so than her own even before it had met its end just days prior.

The reaction of the Toydarian, however, was less than savoury. A sly look agreed crept across his ugly face as he looked at the ship. "Oh... Nubian," he sighed a bit to cunningly for the Sith's liking. "A very rare type of vessel, we do not see many out this way." He stood there for a while in a pose that was obviously one that was meant to portray deep thought, Andrea could guess however that very little was passing through the vile creatures mind. "Nope!" he suddenly stated. "I do not have the part you need," he said. Qui-Gon nodded in understanding, but Andrea doubted that he trusted the fly's word. The boy looked somewhat shocked too.

Padme spoke up much to the surprise of Andrea and Qui-Gon. "Do you know of any dealer that do have the parts we require?" she insisted.

"No one does," he said slyly. "But," he continued. "I could arrange for a compatible hyperdrive to be delivered here for you to pick up. - If of course, you are willing to part with some extra coin." he greedily gestured.

Padme looked defeated.

"But master!?" the boy spoke up. "We do have a hyperdrive that is compatible with Nubian ships."

"We do?" Watto practically drawled, his eyes narrowing to slits on his slave. His demeanour shifted back to his salesperson self as he looked back at Qui-Gon who was smiling slightly. "Ah. Of course," Watto said slapping his forehead in feigned ignorance. "Right this way," he gestured for Qui-Gon to follow him, as he passed the boy he gave him one quick glare before continuing on outside to the back, Qui-Gon following close behind. He turned back to Padme and Andrea, "Could you both stay here, this won't take a second," he said as he followed the Toydaraian out.

Andrea leant against the archway rubbing her forehead. Her headache was coming back. She kept an eye on Padme who was looking around the dingy store not really knowing what to do with herself.

"Excuse me? but..." the boy's sentence sputtered to a premature stop as Queen turned to face him, unsure whether the boy had been talking to her. "Are you an Angel?"

"Pardon me?"

"I meant no offence I was just wondering. That is all. Space captains talk of them often in the cantina, they say... They say they are the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy."

Andrea had to conceal a snigger causing Padme to turn to her and give her a frown. The queen turned back to the boy with a smile. "No," she laughed good-naturedly.

"Oh," the boy looked embarrassed as he fiddled with a chipset in his hands.

"Whats your name?" Padme asked.

"Anakin Skywalker."

"You are so young to be working," she noted.

At this Anakin frowned. "I don't think I have a choice," he said sullenly.

"You're a slave?" Padme said, having just realised the station of the boy.

"Yes," he said ashamed, head bowed. "But that does not mean I am not a person."

"No. No of course not. I am sorry, I am just so unused to this planet and it's customs," she said.

"It is a horrible place, why are you here?"

The Queen sighed. "As you know our ships hyperdrive was damaged. Tatooine was the only place that we could land."

"I could..." the boy faltered.

"Yes?"

"I could look at the hyperdrive for you, I can fix anything... That is if my Master lets me. He will probably make you pay for it as well," he looked down sighing.

Padme smiled at the boy. "That is very kind of you Anakin, but it is, from what I have been told beyond repair."

The Skywalker boy smiled at the use of his name.

"Whats that you have there?" she motioned toward what he held. Thus he began to explain to her the intricacies of repulsion circuitry.

Andratarax looked on with a faint smile. Such a peculiar little boy. Bright. Pity that he was a slave, but it seemed that is what life had decided to give him. From the looks of it, he was smitten with the Queen. She sighed to herself. Imagine, a slave and a Queen, what a tale that would be, alas it could only occur in the realm of fantasy, she thought to herself as she watched the two talk.

All of the sudden Qui-Gon came storming back into the room. "Come on," He said. "We are leaving."

"It was nice meeting you Anakin," Padme farewelled the slave.

"It was nice meeting you too."

Andrea, Padme and R2-D2 all followed Qui-Gon. Andrea close on Qui-Gon's tail. "What happened?" she implored.

"It seems we may have more trouble getting the parts we need after all. It seems that they only accept wupiupi coins, not republic credits."

"If you want I can persuade that scum," she said as she made a point to show them her blaster.

Padme rolled her eye's.

"I don't think that is very wise," Qui-Gon said. "We will just have to find another store. Come," He pointed up ahead. "We will try that one."

* * *

A large group of the crew were outside the ship scouring every surface for any other signs of battle damage, obi wan was with them. He was currently checking the starboard nacelle.

So far he had seen nothing of notable concern, only a few dents here and there along the chrome silver hull. He stopped and rested, putting a hand to his head to wipe away the beads of sweat that hung from his brow, Tatooine's suns were very harsh on everything it touched.

"Find anything?" The pilot called out to the resting Jedi, from the other side of the ship.

"No, not yet," he called back.

Nodding the pilot turned his attention back to two other crew members at the bow, who looked as if the were arguing with one another. Another two victims of the suns terrible bite. Obi-wan shook his head returning to the task at hand.

It was another hour before the inspection was suspended. The suns were now at their zenith and many of the crew had succumbed to the heat, not being used to such environments. Obi-wan could hardly blame them even he was struggling. It didn't help the matter that the ship was reflective, essentially amplifying the suns rays.

Having finished with his allocated section of the vessel the Jedi looked around, it seemed that everyone aside from himself and the pilot had left to the sanctuary of the ship. "Are you coming in?" He asked as he walked past the pilot, toward the ramp.

The pilot nodded. "In a minute, just want to finish up here."

"Here, let me help you. You will finish faster with two pairs of eyes, rather than one."

The pilot looked thankful. "Much appreciated," he said as the Jedi joined him.

The two did one final quick inspection, just to make sure that they had been thorough, he had. "It seems all damage is superficial at best," Obi-Wan stated.

"Amazing, simply amazing," Olie said. "That Andrea, if that is even her name, what a pilot. She may be a piece of works, but she knows her stuff. What I wouldn't do to be as good as her."

Frowning Obi-Wan shook his head. He had been dealing with such insults directed at his mysterious friend for some time now. However he was willing to let them slide, after all, it was their opinion, not his, time would prove him right. He sighed. "Yes, she is a very good pilot. I think you may be wrong however about your judgement on Andrea," he said trying not to sound too offended.

"Well that may be, Captain Panaka, however, will hear nothing of it," he said as he wiped away the sweat from his brow as he continued to inspect the ship.

Obi-Wan faulted. "What do you mean?"

"The captain is pretty adamant that that Nautolan is not to be trusted. He is inside now trying to find out about her."

Obi-Wan looked to the ship. "Thank you Olie," he said as he left to confront the captain. He found the said captain leaning over the comm officer who was seated at the holo-terminal. Not wanting to interrupt he turned to leave however he faltered for but a second and what he heard convinced him to stay.

"I am not able to Captain," the communication officer said apologetically. "We simply do not have access to that type of information. That is all on Naboo."

The captain was desperate. "But surely, we must have something, I do not trust this Andrea."

"I am sorry Captain, Neither do I but we just can't access that type of information. Comm channels to and from Naboo are obviously being monitored,"the man said.

"Yes," Panaka sighed. "And without a doubt so is the senate. I hate being so..."

"Isn't Andrea with the Jedi? I am sure they would not let her do anything." the figure comforted.

"You are right, but I still feel as if something must be done."

"I am sorry, but I can do no more here," the man motioned to the console.

"Of course ensign. Thank you, you can see yourself out."

Nodding the man got up and left past Obi-Wan who was sure to stick to the shadows.

The captain sighed in frustration. It was now that Obi-Wan decided to reveal himself. "Captain, a word with you?"

The captain jumped slightly at the appearance of the Jedi. "Of course," he said after regaining his composure.

Nodding Obi-Wan entered the room. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, for the intrusion of your privacy I apologise. However, I must make it clear to you where the Jedi stand on the subject of Andrea: we do not believe her to be the threat that you so adamantly see. I understand you having reservations, however, this obsessive behaviour must stop. At least for the sake of the Queen"

The neutral face the captain slowly contorted into one with a subtle rage. "Thank you Jedi for you concerns but the safety of the Queen is my responsibility. This mercenary is an unknown variable, your master said so himself. I will not stand idly by while the Queen is in danger."

"But captain the Queen is here and Andrea is not, what possible threat can she be?" Obi-Wan entreated, hoping that the captain would at least listen to the voice of reason.

A pained look spread across the captain's face as if remembering some awful event. "I am sorry, Jedi, I know that you respect the lady, and I know that she did help us, but my priority is the Queen's safety, I cannot and will not trust the Nautolan," he said as he turned back to the console that he leant over.

Knowing when arguing was pointless Obi-Wan relented, however, he would keep a closer eye on the Captain from now on. He left the captain, hoping that he would not do anything too rash. Perhaps he should have stayed.

Desperation is a very strong emotion and can rule the path of many. As soon as Obi-Wan left the captain took a seat. Looking over the terminal he made up his mind. A few short key strokes later he was looking at a very concerned looking senator. "Senator Palpatine, I must be quick the Trade Federation could trace this comm call, but I need a favour, the Queens safety may well depend on it..."

* * *

The suns hung low in the bright orange sky. Andrea guessed they had a couple more hours till night fell, less even till they had to head back to their ship. What had started off as an encouraging day, seemed to have ended rather dully. She had still not discovered the source of what was calling to her, something she was sure she would find straight away when they had landed on the planet. Where it was once bright and painful, it now seemed faint and subdued, as if it didn't want to be found just yet.

Her companions too seemed to share her forlorn attitude, although she guessed that their feeling of depression was for a different reason. After the discouraging discovery that credits were not accepted in Mos Espa, they had tried another three small stores, each of which did not have the part that they required. It was a blow to their mission, the longer that they stayed on the planet, the larger the chance that the Trade Federation may find them.

As they walked through the sandy streets Padme would occasionally look over her shoulder, a small look of concern on her face. This continued for many minutes till she finally spoke up "I can't help but feel that we are being followed," she said to both Qui-Gon and Andrea who both paused at this,

The Jedi peered around inquisitively. "Yes, I feel it too," he said nodding at the girl as he continued to survey the street.

At this, Andrea looked around subtly. She could not see anything suspicious, or at least more suspicious than usual, everything on this planet had an air of uncertainty about it. "Are you sure?" she asked in a sullen tone. If she could use the force without risk of retribution she would do so. Again she was reminded of how painful it was to see the world with only five senses.

After a stagnant pause, the Jedi spoke up. "We will try one last store if we can't find what we need we will return to the ship," he said. He pointed at a store which was much larger than anything they had tried so far. "That one over there looks promising."

Remains of speeders and engines littered the walls outside. Some looked as if they had been sitting out in the elements for many years now. A now defunct neon sign read: 'Zakaria's Trash'.

Upon entering the establishment they were greeted by a grease covered human who was cleaning an engine part with a rag. "Welcome, Welcome to Zukaria's Trash, I'm Zukaria, businessman, rouge and occasional lover," he winked at Andrea as he put down the part to the side. " I am also one of the richest men in this town. If it's parts you need ya won't be sorry that ye came. What can I get for ya today, I have engines, speeders everything to sate ye motoring needs," the man slurred, obviously tipsy.

Qui-Gon spoke up determined for this last venture not to end in failure. "We are looking for a hyperdrive compatible with Nubian designs. We can pay you in-"

"Well hello, who do we have here?" The man interrupted now looking at Padme. Padme, not liking the look the man was giving her stepped behind Andrea who smiled slightly at the girl's uncomfortableness.

"That's a pretty lass, ya have hiding back there, how much ye selling her for?"

Andrea's smile grew bigger. "Free of charge!" she said with a slight laugh, she could literally feel the girl squirm at this.

"Really?" the man said surprised, a toothy grin then spread across his face as he eyed Padme up and down. It was quite obvious what he was picturing, or not, in his case.

"No," Qui-Gon sternly stated giving Andrea a warning glare. The grin fell from the man's face.

"What?" Andrea laughed. Then seeing the look on both Qui-Gon's and Padme's she paused. "I was only joking?" She amended.

Qui-Gon turned back to the man. "We are not in the slave market, we are looking for a hyperdrive nothing else."

The man gave a thin smile to Andrea and then turned to Qui-Gon. "I can get ya whatever ya want, and at a fair price."

"Do you have the part?" Qui-Gon pressured.

"What ship type again?" the man slurred his eyes darting back to Padme.

"Nubian."

"Yep, I got a part. Now considering it's rarity and it's good condition." the man tapped his chin as he racked his brain for an obviously made up number. Forty Thousand wupiupi."

"We don't have wupiupi, we have republic credits."

"Credits eh? How about this I will give you the Hyperdrive for that pretty lass," he nodded toward Padme who now looked utterly horrified. He stuck out his hand. "What do ya say? Do we have a deal."

Qui-Gon scowled somewhat before his neutral mask came back on. "As I have already said, I am not in the slave market, nor should you for that matter."

A sinister laugh erupted from the man. "Slaves are my business friend, ya don't think I make all my money from this rundown place now do ye?"

Qui-Gon gave a curt nod. "I am afraid I am still not interested," he said turning to Andrea and Padme giving the former a displeased look. "Come, we will take our business elsewhere."

"Now, wait just a minute. I meant no offence to ya lady friend. What says ye come out to the back and we can come to an agreement about transferring your credits," he gestured out to the back with a toothy smile. "Ye can inspect the part as well."

"Very well," Qui-Gon motioned for the handmaiden and Andrea to follow.

"I would ask that ye leave your companions here," the man said. "Don't worry, they will be fine," he told Qui-Gon seeing the look of distrust on the man's face.

Nodding Qui-Gon turned to Andrea "I sense a trap, be on your guard," he whispered.

Qui-Gon followed the man out the door and down a dark hall disappearing from sight, leaving both Andrea and Padme alone in the shop front. Andrea turned to a find a very angry looking Padme scowling at her. She grinned. "What?"

This response seemed to only cause the anger in the girls face to boil over. "Did you have to go and offer me as some sort of... Of... Commodity?" she fumed.

"I already said it was a joke," Andrea laughed at the seething Queen.

"Well, it was in poor taste..."

The girl continued to berate Andrea on how "she had jeopardised this trade deal with her antics," and how "she should act her age," however Andrea was not listening, she thought she had seen movement over the angry queen's shoulder. There it was again, a shadow slunk behind a crate.

"Are you even listening to me?"

She motioned for the girl to be quite while raising her blaster. Seeing this Padme instantly shut up. Everything went quite aside from the soft rattling of chains and the muffled commotion of the outside. "Get behind me," she whispered to Padme. Complying the girl moved behind Andrea. Nothing moved. She scanned the back of the store. All of sudden two men and a woman jumped out from behind the crates, with no time to think she kicked the girl behind her, who crashed onto the floor with a very loud thud. The silence was broken. Red flashes of blaster fire zipped across the room burning holes into the walls. Not one to let the attackers keep the advantage she lined a shot up with the female, one shot, one kill. Seeing their fallen comrade only served to enrage the attackers but it gave Andrea enough time to dash behind a sand pillar that stood a little to the left of Padme, who had the common sense not to get up.

"Show yourself sleemo!" one of the men called out to Andrea. As if to appease the man's request she stepped out from cover. A bolt skimmed past her, her eye's narrowed as she trained in on the fool that had called out to her. Another crack and another death. She quickly retreated back behind the pillar leaving one final man. Silence. No threats, no blaster fire. Nothing.

"Where is he?" She whispered to Padme, who had crawled behind a white tarp covered crate. She mouthed 'I don't know.'

Perfect! If only she could use the force. She peeked around the pillar, expecting a bolt to erupt from the far side of the room, it did not. Everything stood extremely still. The bodies of her two victims lay where they had fallen. She crept further and further out of cover until she stood unprotected in the middle of the room. Nothing. Her narrow eye's scoured the room. She looked at the door that Qui-Gon had gone through, where was that infernal man? She thought bitterly to herself, had he not heard the blaster fire?

"Padme, stay down, call out if you see anything," she told the handmaiden as she crept deeper into the room. She smiled, she may not be able to use the force but she could still most certainly gain a rise out of this hiding fool. "You must be very angry? You friends are both dead leaving you alone," she laughed.

"Do you think it is wise to provoke him?" she heard Padme whisper from behind her, she however, paid no heed to her.

"Come out, sooner or later I am going to find you, it is best just to get this over and done with," she baited. Nothing. "Hmm, must have hightailed it in the confusion," she said as she walked over to Padme. "Come on," she said as she lifted the girl to her feet. "We best go see if where that Jedi is?"

The two began to walk toward the hall, as they passed the two dead assailants Padme looked away, perhaps in disgust or out of respect, Andrea stopped and began to inspect the two. They had both died next to each other, the man had fallen face first while the woman was sprawled face up. The woman had an intricate tattoo on the left side of her face. She flipped the man over, on his face was the same tattoo. She smiled, "Well... That's the way to go I guess," she commented.

Padme raised an eyebrow not really understanding.

"They were married," she pointed at the two dead people's face, "Its a sign of love, of companionship in some outer rim cultures."

At this news, Padme seemed to grow sad. "Poor people," she said as she knelt down over the two.

Andrea cocked a brow at the girl. "You do realise that they were trying to kill us not a couple of moments ago?"

"Yes I know, but it drives home the fact that they were people too, they had lives and a family. What if they had kids?"

"You are thinking too much into it." A smile crept across Andrea's face. "And if they did have kids they would probably be put into slavery if there was no close kin," she laughed at the horrified look on the Queen's face. "Come on, don't dwell on people you didn't know, leave that for leaders and politicians," she baited causing Padme to give her a thoughtful look.

She saw something move from the corner of her eye. A man stood at the near the entrance of store gun pointed at Padme. Before she could even give out a warning he fired. The red bolt seemed to move across the room in slow motion. Just as It was about to hit the girl next to her a metal sheet was thrown into the air. The bolt collided with the sheet and was harmlessly absorbed. The man looked shocked. Andrea not thinking about it aimed her blaster towards the man's chest, pulled the trigger and ended the man's life.

She turned to the source of the sheet expecting to see Qui-Gon, she was met however with someone she did not expect. Crawling out from behind a crate was the boy that they had first encountered in Watto junk shop, what was his name? Anapun? Aninin?

"Anakin?" Padme was shocked.

Just then Qui-Gon came running back down the hall.

"Well, it is about bloody time? Where were you?"

Looking around at the mess his eye's rested on the two women. "Are you both alright?"

"Yes, no thanks to you."

The old man looked down in shame, "I am sorry, I was held up," he apologised.

Turning away from the Jedi she looked down to the boy, "Are you alright kid?"

He nodded.

"That was very brave what you did," Qui-Gon praised. "How did you know that we were here,"

This time, it was Anakin's turn to look down at his feet, a pink tinge crept into his cheeks. "I followed you," he said weakly.

Padme smiled, "So it was you? You were the one following us in the streets?"

He nodded more embarrassed. Padme place a hand on the slave's shoulder. "Thank you, you saved my life," she turned to Andrea, "You too, thank you."

Andrea really didn't know how to respond, "It is alright... I guess," she responded lamely.

"Why were you following us Anakin?"

"I was curious, Then I saw you enter Zukaraia's, a well-known slave front, I was worried so I waited, but you did not come out."

"You risked your life for us and for that we owe you more than words, thank you Anakin Skywalker," Padme said.

Anakin smiled at the handmaiden's praise. "If you want, I can show you the best places, A lot of the stores here are fronts as well."

"Thank you very much, that would be most helpful. unfortunately, we are out of time today," Qui-Gon said as he peered outside at the yellowing sky. "Perhaps you would be willing to show us tomorrow?"

At that, the boy became unsure. "I am not sure when my Master will let me off work."

"That's fine," Qui-Gon nodded in understanding. "In any case, you have our thanks."

"I can show you now which stores are good... Before you leave that is."

"I think we have time for that," Qui-Gon looked to his peers who nodded. "That would be most helpful."

With a smile the small boy lead them out of the now desecrated store, who was Andrea kidding, the store had already been desecrated by that slaver filth. Anakin told them of two stores which reputedly had "honourable owners" that he was going to show them. After being on the planet now for about a day, Andrea seriously questioned the applicability of the term honourable. Nevertheless, information was better than no information, at least they would not be stumbling about tomorrow, going from store to store with the hopes that they could do business as they had done so today with nothing to show for it.

The group now lead by the boy were shown around the settlement. Anakin pointed out the places where the owners were reputable enough to deal with and those where they should not venture lest they wanted to find themselves in another sticky situation.

As they continued the air started to become more and more stale. Andrea was about to ask if that was normal when an elderly woman called out over to the boy.

"Best get home some little Ani, storms coming," the lady said pointing towards the east of the settlement.

Lookin up at the sky the child nodded at the elder. He turned toward the group. "Do you have shelter?"

"Our ship, it is on the outskirts of Mos Espa," Qui-Gon informed.

"You will never make it in time, sandstorms on Tatooine are very, very dangerous, come you can stay at my place, I am sure my mother will not mind."

"That's quite alright, we could stay at a cantina I am sure, they would have room to spare."

But the stubborn child would have none of that. "Nonsense, besides I know that you only have republic credits, They will not accept them."

The wind began to pick up, they had to shield their faces to avoid the biting sand that was choking the air about them. "Come on." Anakin lead them through the winding streets till he came to a small hovel, he tapped a button on a metal plate on the side wall, opening the door. "Mum? Mum, I am home," he called as he entered the threshold, the group of misfits behind him. Andrea couldn't help but notice how cramped the whole place seemed, it looked as if they had not enough space for two people let alone them.

A black haired lady came out through a door, looking quite shocked to see the assortment of life that her son had brought in. "Mum. These are my friends," Anakin introduced them to his mother.

Qui-Gon stepped forward from the group. "We were caught in the storm, your son was quite gracious in offering us a place to stay till it passes," he said. "Of course, if you are uncomfortable with-"

"No, of course, you can stay. Anything for friends of Ani's. I am Shmi."

"Thank you, we don't want to be a burden to you. If you have anything that needs to be done, please let us know."

The woman smiled, "Of course," she said, then looked back into the room from which she had come from. "If it wouldn't be too much to ask of you and your companions, but I may need some help with dinner."

"Of course," Qui-Gon said as he made his way over to her. "And we will reimburse you of course." He turned to Andrea, "care to lend a hand?" he asked when she made no apparent intention to move.

Broken from her musing she nodded and joined Qui-Gom and Shmi in what she guess passed as a kitchen, leaving Padme standing in the atrium unsure what to do with herself.

She was about to call out and ask if they need help but Anakin, still excited that the group had said yes to his invite tugged on her sleeve softly. "Would you like to see some of my creations?" he asked.

She smiled at his unsure face. "Of course, I would like that very much."

At this the boy smiled and led her to his small room, littered about it were parts, wires and scrap metal, it looked more like a workshop than a bedroom. Tucked away in the corner was what Padme guessed to be the boy's bed, a simple piece of cloth laid out over an old mattress.

The boy ran up to an incomplete droid and with much pride presented him. "So what do you think. This is a protocol droid that I have been working on."

"Did you make that?" She asked in shock.

"Yep, I wanted to build him so that he can help my mum around the house."

"You are so young yet you are able to build things such as this? That is very impressive." Padme applauded, and she meant it. This boy, had he been born on Naboo, would be considered a genius.

A sad look crept across Anakin's face. "On this planet, you have to grow up quick, but yeah, I guess you are right, I do have an affinity with machines, I can fix anything," he said as he played with a stray wire, with not a trace of arrogance, what he said was spoken with nothing but the truth.

He continued to show her more of his creations, happy that she was partly interested although she didn't seem to understand much of the tech behind them.

"Ani, dinner," his mother called out from the kitchen.

"Coming mum," he said.

The wind was now really howling outside, the sand blasting against the walls of the small hovel created a distinctive, harrowing drone.

Inside everyone sat around a humble table, there was little food and everyone was well aware of that. What food was available seemed plain and light, everyone had a piece of bread and a little cup of soup. Both Qui-Gon and Padme felt very guilty for having put out this kind family. Anakin seemed unperturbed about the lack of food, in fact, he had offered the rest of his portion to Padme, who politely declined, feeling all the more guilty. Andrea rolled her eye's at the boy's act.

"So what brings you to Tatooine?" asked Shmi, as she broke a piece of bread in half giving one to her son, who had now all but forced Padme to take his food.

"We are looking for a hyperdrive, our ship was damaged en route to Coruscant," Qui-Gon simply stated.

"Coruscant!?" Anakin piped up, amazed, his eye's glazing over as he imagined the capital of the republic with it's reputed huge monolithic spires that raised into the very heavens themselves.

Ignoring her son's antics Shmi nodded understandingly. "I see now why my son was adamant you stay here, many Republican's who have come to Tatooine find it... difficult..." She looked down at her food sadly. "...Some don't make it."

A slurping sound broke everyone from their thoughtful silence, all heads turned to Andrea who had a small cup of soup to her mouth. "Sorry," she said lamely, wiping her chin clean.

Shmi smiled. "Nonsense, I am glad that you enjoy it. Would you like some more?"

"Oh yes, if that wouldn't be too much to ask for," she said as she placed her already half drained bowl on the floor for Hazon who greedily lapped up the rest.

"Andrea!" Padme admonished.

The Sith didn't know what the little Queen was so angry about, all that she had done was ask for a bit more food. It was then she noticed that the boy's mother was offering her her own cup of soup. She all of sudden didn't feel all that hungry. "Oh no, If I had known... I wouldn't have asked," she said putting her hands up, embarrassedly declining the charitable offer.

Shmi smiled understandingly, taking the cup back. "I know we don't have much, but please, you are a guest for tonight. If you need anything..."

Both Qui-Gon and Padme nodded, even though they would both never intentionally try to put out this lady, guest or no.

"My son tells me you are having trouble finding the part that you need."

Qui-Gon shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "It is not that we can't find the piece, it is that everything around here seems only to sell for wuipei, not republic credits."

"I see, yes that would be problematic," she said. She then turned to her son. "I am not very tech savvy, my boy, however, he could help you. Of course, I would have to ask our master Watto, and he will most likely make you pay for Ani's services."

"Mum, I already offered, they said that the part is irreparable without the right tools," Anakin said. "Tools that are well above the quality any simple merchant would have access to."

At the mention of their master, the fact that they were slaves was driven home for Padme. "I know that you already told me about your status, but I am still having trouble wrapping my head around the fact that slavery still exists in the galaxy," Padme said with a troubled frown.

Andrea sighed. "Surely you aren't so detached from the rest of the galaxy to be that naive?" Andrea berated the girl.

"No," Shmi tried to calm the Nautolan down. "It's quite alright. It is not a very nice reality, but slavery exists on many worlds.

Padme was confused. "But the republic anti-slavery laws-"

"The republic doesn't exist out here," Shmi explained.

Padme bowed her head, she was finding it difficult to comprehend how a planet so close to her own could be so exceedingly different. "Don't you ever think about running away?" Padme asked.

Andrea wanted nothing more than to bang her head up against the table. It was now obvious the scale of the girl's naivety had no end.

Anakin piped up again, eager to answer Padme. "It's not that we don't think about it, it is more that we can't run away," he smiled glad to have been able to answer the beautiful girl.

Padme seemed even more confused with the candour he replied to such a horrific question as if it was normal.

Seeing the girl's confusion Shmi spoke up. "We have chips inside of us, we don't know where they are, any attempt to escape -"

"And they blow you up. BOOM!" Anakin laughed. Earning him an aghast look from Padme who blanched at the image that popped into her mind.

The very thought of blowing up people if they tried to run away was so foreign, so... disgusting. "That's... That's... Awfull."

Shmi didn't answer, just looked down at the crumbs on her plate. "They would only do that if there was no other way, we are after all a valuable commodity. Slaves are often used to bet on the races."

"Races?" Andrea asked.

"Pod-races!" Anakin exclaimed in excitement as he leant forward. "I race in them." He saw the concerned look that his mother gave him. "...Used to race in them," he revised.

Qui-Gon was impressed. "Really? Pod races are very fast, very dangerous."

"I am one of the only humans that can do it!... Used to do it."

"Watto used to make Anakin race," his mother explained. "Of course, he always bet against him."

"Sleemo," Anakin whispered under his breath. Then his eye's went wide, an idea forming in his mind. "I know how to get you that part!" he declared suddenly, surprising everyone at the table.

"Really?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes, we use the Master's weakness: Gambling on the races," he said cryptically.

"I don't follow," Qui-Gon said confused.

But Shmi was already ahead of Qui-Gon. "No! Anakin, I die every time Watto makes you. You promised me that you would never get back into those pods."

"Sorry," Qui-Gon interrupted. "I am not sure if I understand exactly."

"It's simple," the boy said. "You sponsor me in the upcoming race, I already have a pod that Watto doesn't know about, you can say it is yours. Then all that you have to do is make a bet that the fly can't refuse for the part you need. Plus with your droid I will be able to upgrade the acceleration of my Pod," he looked at R2 with a smile. "Then I win. It is so simple. "

"No, we cannot let you risk your life for our problem, we will find another way."

"But I want to help," Anakin pouted.

Padme was touched by this boys conviction in wanting to help them, people he hardly knew. But she couldn't let him risk his life for them. If what Qui-Gon had said about the races were true then they were truly dangerous. "You have a big heart but we can't let you risk your life, you hardly know us it wouldn't be right, for you and for your mum."

"No," his mother declared. "No, he was meant to help you... He was... born to help you," she said silently, an unshed tear hanging from the corner of her eye.

Andrea could tell what she said had a double meaning but what it was was anyone's guess.

"Really mum? You will let me race?"

Shmi nodded, but it looked as if she didn't want to.

The boy turned to Andrea, Padme and Qui-Gon with a smile. "I will get you that part, you'll see," he said.

Padme and Qui-Gon gave each other a worried look but did not dare speak their mind, for it seemed their mind had been made up for them.

After finishing dinner, Padme and Qui-Gon helped Shmi with cleaning the dishes. While Andrea kept to the fringes, she was unsure if there was even enough room for her around the small sink.

She felt a hand tug at her robe. "Hey," Anakin said. "Do you think I can... pat your lizard?" he nodded toward Hazon who had retreated into a corner.

"Hazon?"

"Is that his name?"

"Yeah," she said. "Come on, I will introduce you," she said beckoning the boy to follow as she walked up to Hazon who had wrapped himself into a ball. She knelt next the husk lizard and started to stroke him. Anakin didn't look too sure. "Don't worry he won't bite... much..."

Anakin followed her lead and put his hand on Hazon and started to stroke. Hazon yawned, content with the attention that he was getting.

Andrea turned to see if everyone had finished washing. They hadn't. "So Anakin, seen anything suspicious around here lately?" she asked.

"No, well, nothing out of the ordinary. Why?"

"Oh no reason in particular," she said off handily as she turned around, to hide her disappointment.

"Andrea, come help set up where we will sleep," Qui-Gon called out from across the cramped room.

The rough sand floor was incredibly uncomfortable, tiny grains of sand would stick to her skin as she tossed and turned. No matter what she did sleep could not find her. In her restless state, she stared up at the pale ceiling thinking. Here she was a sith lord reduced to sleeping on the floor next to an uptight Queen and a righteous Jedi. Of all the scenarios she thought that would happen when they landed on this forsaken dustball, this was not one of them.

If it weren't for the Jedi next to her she would have had no reservations about letting the Force flow through her, to tap into the connections that moved around her. She was becoming more restless as she thought about the feeling of the Force, the comfort which permeated from it. It wasn't right nor natural to be disconnected for so long.

The disturbance, which now came to her periodically, almost like a heartbeat, was a welcome feeling, despite the pain it caused her. Where was the source of it now? she queried, curiosity burning. She had to find it, she needed to see what it was. For all she knew whatever, or whoever it was could have already left the planet, rendering this entire detour in vain.

She continued to stare up at the ceiling until finally, sleep took her.

Beams of light fell across Andreas' face, rudely causing her to wake. The sun's of Tatooine were particularly harsh, especially on her skin. She gruffly propped herself up. She found herself in an empty room, the others makeshift beds were vacant, sheets torn back, they must have gotten up some time ago by the look of the time. It seemed to be well into the morning if the position of the suns were anything go by.

The rustic muffled sounds of the days beginning crescendoed outside. Shouting and motors flared up, in a cacophony of civilisation. She could hear the lumbering of some large animal, obviously being used to transport some unfair amount of material.

She flopped back onto her sandy bed with a thud, snuggling into the worn sheets. It had been a while since she had slept so soundly. Despite the state of the accommodation, she had felt quite secure in the knowledge that, as of now, she had the trust of two Jedi, one of which had slept next to her that very night. She sniggered, she wondered what he would think if he knew of her identity. Imagine a Jedi finding our that they had slept next to their arch enemy, it was almost comedic.

It took her another half an hour to fully awaken from her groggy state, it wasn't every day that she got to sleep as well as she had the night before. She emerged from the room to an empty house. "Hello?" she called out. No one answered. She wandered over to the door, opening it. looking left and right she could see no sign of either Qui-Gon or the little queen, even the droid was gone.

Sitting at the table, with little to do she drummed her fingers on the cold hard surface. As the minutes ticked by she became more and more irritable. Where was that blasted Jedi? She thought to herself as she dug her nails into the table, indenting it slightly. Left to her own devices her mind wandered back to events that occurred on a planet nearly half a galaxy away, the catalyst for the path she now found herself on.

It was about another hour when, finally she heard the door to the house open, Qui-Gon, Padme and the boy coming through. Anakin had a very big grin plastered on his face.

"Where were you?" she grumbled at the Jedi. Who had a grave look on his face.

It was Padme who answered the Sith. "Talking to Watto," she looked worriedly at the boy. "It has been arranged," she then turned to the Jedi with what, if Andrea was seeing things right, an angry glare. What had happened?

"Come on, I will show her to you," he said cheerfully, completely unaware of the growing schism between the Queen and the Jedi.

Getting up Andrea followed the boy out the back door, as did Qui-Gon and Padme. He led them to a sandy courtyard that overlooked the desert, that stretched over the horizon. Of to the side was a great brown tarp. Anakin walked up to it and lifted it up and over itself revealing a pod racer. "Here she is," he said proudly motioning toward the incomplete pod. It looked like a sledge pulled by two streamlined nacelles, one thing was certain, it looked very unsafe. It did not look like it could many hits, if any.

"So how fast is she?" Andrea asked.

The boy looked awkward all of sudden. "I don't exactly know for sure... yet."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, it's hard to know without actually racing it," Anakin defended his craft.

Andrea held up her hands. "Alright, alright, you are the master. What do you need us to do?"

He gave a lopsided grin, "Can you help me move it into the centre, I need the space."

After pushing the craft into position, the three left the boy and R2 alone. They would occasionally fetch him a component or tool, but for the most part, they stayed clear, they didn't want to distract him while he was in his element. So they watched from the sidelines, impressed with the boy's skill and determination.

"This feels wrong," Padme said, a frown on her face as she watched the boy toil in the midday suns. "I feel as if we a using him." She pointedly glared at Qui-Gon. He didn't respond. "Has the thought even crossed your mind that he may die, let alone not win the race. The bet you made with Watto was too high."

Qui-Gon sighed. "If Watto was to take the bet it had to be a bet where he couldn't lose," he said. "We need that part."

"At what cost?" She said sternly, walking off back inside.

Qui-Gon gave another heavy sigh, shaking his head slightly.

"So..." Andrea drawled annoyingly. "What was that about?"

"The queen's handmaiden has some difficulties about the bet I made with Watto, I have essentially stranded us here if we lose."

"What was the bet exactly?" Andrea asked curiously indeed as to what could anger the Queen.

"If we win, he would keep the prize money and we would get the part, if we lose, he takes our ship," the Jedi said plainly and unconcerned.

"Well, I can see why she seems so angry," she shrugged, looking back toward the boy. "Qui-Gon, why are you allowing this child to risk his life, why don't you race in the pod, with your Jedi skills winning would be a piece of cake."

Qui-Gon almost chuckled. "If only," he said cryptically.

"Don't you think it is a reckless for a Jedi, trusting this boy."

Qui-Gon gave her knowing look. "I have faith in the boy."

"Like you have faith in me?" she said.

He nodded "Plus..." he paused looking back at Anakin. "...There is something about this boy..."

Shmi returned from work, later that afternoon, eager to see how her son was doing. She joined Andrea and Qui-Gon who were watching the boy, Padme had decided to try and help the boy much to the amusement of Andrea.

"Your son is very talented," the Master said.

"Yes, yes he is," Shmi said, a proud look in her sad eyes.

"If you do not mind me asking, who was his father?"

"There was none... I can't explain it, his birth was... a miracle."

"Is that what you meant yesterday when you said he was born to help us?" Andrea asked, all the while thinking about how such an event was possible. Surely this boy, if he truly was born without a father would be the talk of the galaxy.

Shmi nodded.

Qui-Gon's looked at the child, a deep curiosity burning within his eyes. "Andrea, could you lend a hand to the boy," Qui-Gon suggested.

"He looks fine to me..." it was then she saw the look in Qui-Gon's eye, it was a look that told her in no uncertain terms that it was not a suggestion, surprisingly, he had pulled it off without looking threatening or upset, only a Jedi, she thought distastefully. "...I am going," she conceded. The Jedi obviously wanted to talk in more depth about the birth of Anakin, without prying ears.

She rolled her eye's as she walked up to Anakin who was busying himself over one of the nacelles, while the birth of the child was interesting from the perspective of any force user, her eye's were on a different prize, one that had yet to show itself. "Hey kid, the old man over there told me to come and help," she pointed at Qui-Gon, who was in deep conversation with Shmi, with her thumb. "Anything I can do?"

"Could you pass me that electro-spanner?" he pointed toward the tool on the other side of the vessel.

"Sure," she said as she picked it up and passed it to him.

He caught it. "Thanks," he said as he got back to work.

Andrea walked up beside him, leaning slightly on the craft, as she watched him work.

"You might not want to lean on that," he cautioned. "You'll get a nasty burn."

She quickly jumped off the nacelle, checking her behind to see if her cloak had been burned. Nothing, she then noticed, both Padme and Anakin were laughing. Realization. "Ha. Ha... Ha..." she glared at Padme who was shut up and went back up to get a drink. Leaving Anakin and her alone.

She leant back and then heard a question she could have never guessed.

"You're a Jedi aren't you?"

"What!?" she almost choked looking at the boy, startled.

"You carry light swords, only Jedi carry them," he said.

She looked frantically down, hoping that her lightsabers were still concealed, they were, so how had -

"I am sorry, I saw them as you jumped up just now," Anakin apologised. "But you are a Jedi aren't you?"

"Hmm... Perhaps I killed a Jedi."

The boy shook his head. "That is impossible, no one can kill a Jedi."

She laughed. "You want to make a bet? Jedi can be killed, it is just more difficult," she put a hand on his shoulder.

Pain. A burning sensation unlike any she had ever felt made it way up her arm like running lava.

The burning feeling encompassed her completely until she was standing alone in the dark. Voices swirled around her, undiscernable in origin and content but their tone was foreboding. Abruptly the darkness was split by a brilliant light that seemed to cascade down from the heavens themselves filling the world. She was standing beneath a pitch black sky on pure white sand. She looked up, two suns and a moon hung there suspended in limbo, unmoving. "You were not strong enough to save your master," a familiar voice whispered, seemingly coming from everywhere. All of a sudden a figure stepped forward from the blinding light.

"Master?" Andratarax said in shock. There standing in front of her was her master, Darth Rhiza. "Master," she said again, trying to step forth toward the figure. Yet her feet were fastened in place. She could not move. Traped. She looked around frantically trying to find what held her back. There was nothing but white sand. She looked back up to her master, who she realised looked in pain. "Master! I am coming," she shouted as she doubled her efforts to try and break free from whatever was holding her back. Whatever it was, it was strong and held her around her arms. It felt like hands almost. She squirmed against the grip. She could feel it loosening, taking that to her advantage she gave one final tug and was free.

Sprinting forward, hand outstretched, she ran toward her master. Yet the further she ran, the further her Master seemed until finally, she was but a speck on the horizon of this black and white plain she found herself in. It was hopeless. She fell to her knees amidst the growing storm, she could feel the wind against her tear stained cheeks. It was impossible. The light began to fade, the white sand darkening until it too became black like the sky. The bright dot that was her master had also disappeared. She was alone in the Dark.

"Master!?" she called out into the shade.

Nothing.

"Master?" she cried again, her call hollow.

"I am not your master," the voice from before said from behind her

She whipped around to face the whisper only to be greeted by darkness. All of the sudden ethereal silhouettes began to materialise around her spanning out as far as her eyes could see. Curiously they seemed to be attacking each other. On closer inspection, she saw that the ghosts were different. Some had a dark hue about them, they were attacking the ones of pure white. The white ones fell one by one. From the corners of her eye, she caught one that stood out among them all, completely enshrouded in darkness. It seemed to lead the darkened ghosts.

All about her, the smoke like figures clashed against one another. As they fell they evaporated into the air, joining an unholy mass that swirled above the battlefield. The dark ones were winning.

Finally, the last spirit fell, with the battle all but won the victors started to drift away like vapour on the wind collecting at the centre of her view. The smoke swirled faster and faster. It started to give form. Take shape. Five prisms lay before her; a tetradecahedron, two pyramids, a diamond and a shape with neither form nor reason. The shapes orbited her then exploded in a brilliant flash of light, blinding her and throwing her onto her back. She coughed as some unseen particles started to fill up her lungs. She felt like she was drowning. She couldn't breathe.

"Andratarax," a voice carried on the wind whispered.

She looked up, there in front of her, her master stood. "Master!" she called out trying to get up, only to be rammed back down into the darkness by some invisible force. She looked up to her master. "Master help me," she called out, hand outstretched. Her master didn't move. "Master?"

Suddenly a dark figured coalesced behind her master.

"Master! Behind you!" Andratarax tried to warn. Her master made no effort to even turn her head.

The monster grabbed the woman, dragging her into the darkness.

"Mother!" Andratarax choked as she struggled in vain to get to her feet. She couldn't. her strength left her and she collapsed, falling into a dark darker than black. Just before she succumbed to the darkness she saw a figure amidst the swirling mass of shadow, running toward her.

 _ **Again thank you every one who has reviewed, followed and favorited, it really means a lot. This chapter is a long one and because of that I am sure there are some errors hiding in plain site that I have missed, perhaps some very glaring ones at that. If you see anything that feels off or is just plain wrong, please point it out. Also if you think something was done right in this chapter, feel free to tell me what it was. It is always difficult to judge ones own work, no matter how bad or good it is. I hope you enjoyed this latest instalment. I estimate that in order to get halfway in the first part of the Holocrons Saga, it will take another 62 more chapters... *shudder* *Bangs head against a wall***_


	7. Chapter 7 - Revelations

**_Disclaimer: Everything is owned by Disney and Bioware and created by George Lucas. I am just playing with the world that they created. Advice, questions, critiques or casual conversation about the following is welcome and encouraged._**

 **Chapter 7: Revelations**

Of all the statements that the old Jedi Master had expected to hear of the boy's father; that there had been none, was not one of them. Intrigued he had suggested that Andrea help with the pod. He knew she wasn't stupid, thus he was surprised when she readily agreed.

Leaping off of the wall she was leaning against Andrea walked down the stairs towards the pod and the boy who was busily working on it.

The very idea of Shmi's statement, that the boy didn't have a father was revolutionary in terms of the natural order of life. The most curious thing was he could not hear any lie in her voice, nor feel it in the Force.

"It just happened," she said, not really knowing how else to explain it. She turned away as if ashamed. "Gardulla, our former master never believed me," she turned back toward Qui-Gon. "I bore him, birthed him. There was no one else," she said with defiance.

He looked out onto the horizon in contemplation. The telltale signs of a sandstorm were evident by the orange band that spread across the flat dune sea out to the east. The silence dragged until finally, he spoke. "I believe you," he turned to face the uncomfortable woman. She looked pleasantly shocked.

"You do?"

"Yes."

She turned back to look at her son. She didn't say anything more on the subject, but a small smile crept onto her gaunt face. "We best get everyone inside before it hits," she finally said, motioning at the approaching storm.

The Jedi nodded, his attention too was back on the boy in front of him who was working diligently on his pod-racer with Andrea. He was laughing at the short tempered Nautolan. She seemed flustered and annoyed about something. Qui-Gon smiled. Both the boy and the woman were an oddity. He possessed a spark of kindness not seen in many people. While she had a tenacity about her that had no rival.

Much about these two lifeforms vexed him. They both seemed to possess an unnatural aura in the Force. She's was faint and obscure, it was if looking at something over a great distance. Difficult to detect if one was not looking for it, but it was most certainly there. His was more raw, untamed but most definitely powerful. Had they been born in the core worlds they would have most certainly been detected at an early age and inducted into the Jedi order.

He reflected back on the start of the diplomatic mission to Naboo. Nothing had gone the way he would have imagined it nearly five days ago. All of a sudden his musings were broken. The force exploded in warning all about him.

That was when the screaming began. A harsh and distressed chord pierced an otherwise calm afternoon. Both Qui-Gon and Shmi zeroed in towards the source. Back facing them, Andrea knelt in front of Anakin, she grasped at her bowed head, clawing at her skin, writhing in pain.

"Andrea, what is wrong!?" the Jedi called out as both he and Shmi ran towards her.

No answer. If the Nautolan had heard them she gave no appearance of having so.

"Son!" Shmi implored.

The boy looked from the Nautolan back to his mother. No words left his mouth, the only message he gave was in the form of his scared gaze. He jumped back in fright as Andrea fell forward burying her face deep into the sand. She began to spasm.

It was at this point that Qui-Gon felt it. Waves of energy in the force emanating from the pair. Obi-Wan's word's about their meeting, about the 'spark', came back to him. He paused momentarily in a stupor of Jedi wonderment but quickly shook such unnecessary thoughts from his mind.

He quickly got to his knees next to the quaking body of Andrea and rolled her onto her side. Cradling her head out of the coarse sand he brushed the sediment from her face. Her large round eyes were closed yet she continued to spasm. He tried to hold her tighter so that she would not hurt herself. She went limp. Worried he put his fingers to her neck feeling for a pulse, it was erratic. "Andrea? Can you hear me?"

She didn't answer. All of a sudden her eye's opened and she erupted into seizures more violent than before. Qui-Gon was caught off guard. losing grip on her arm, he quickly had to lean back as to dodge many quick jabs aimed at his head. The Force was a tumultuous sea around him, he could not see clearly through it.

Trying in vain to physically control the woman wasn't working. He closed his eye's and delved into her mind. Deeper and deeper into the force he went yet he could not find the origin of this ailment. He tried to push, through the torrents of energy that fluctuated all around him. Further, into her mind he delved, his entire presence clouded all of a sudden and he found that he could not move. There was a dark barrier in his way.

He tried to pass through it, yet found he could not. It was impervious. Nothing was working. The force seemed not to respond around her. He turned to Shmi, who was, as any mother would, shielding her son from the experience. "Do you have anything that we could use to calm her down?"

She turned to her son, "Quickly! The first aid kit under my mattress!"

Still shaken he nodded and ran off back into their home.

Turning her attention back to the distressed alien she tried to help Qui-Gon restrain Andrea's ever increasingly violent fits, which were making his job all the more difficult. This was no easy feat, the Nautolan's arms and legs were spasming violently, throwing up sand into both of their faces. "What is wrong with her?" she spluttered as another barrage of sand was hit her in the face.

"I... I do not know." Qui-Gon pulled back slightly to dodge another strike, which barely missed his face. Shmi took this opportunity to lunge out and grab Andrea's stray arm, bringing it under control. He nodded in appreciation.

Anakin came running back, with Padme and the droid in tow. Padme had hold of Hazon, who was struggling in vain against the girl's grip, trying to get to his master. "mother!" He handed her a large metal container which she took with her free hand.

She set the box down on the sand, unlatching the lock and opening it. She pulled out a syringe filled with an opaque white liquid. "This should calm her down."

Qui-Gon went to take the syringe from Shmi. A force connected with his face, knocking him back. Andrea had head-butted the Jedi. He fell back off of Andrea in a daze of confusion.

"Mr Qui-Gon!" Anakin shouted scrambling to the fallen man's side. He was violently pulled away by the hem of his shirt by his mother from behind. Andrea, now free of Qui-Gon's grip was more violent than ever. She was attacking everything around her indiscriminatingly. Then she fell to silence.

Having finally stilled, Shmi pulled Qui-Gon away from her. He was concussed, his eyes were deep within his head. She checked over him.

"Mum!" Anakin called out. She looked up and noticed the air quickly filling with sand. The storm was upon them.

"Quickly we must get both of them inside," she told the others as she began to drag Qui-Gon towards her home.

"Here," Padme held out Hazon to Anakin. "Take him." Anakin took him. She grabbed Andrea by her shoulders and started to drag her towards the hovel too.

Shmi had reached the stairs with Qui-Gon when she called out to Padme for help. The handmaiden laid Andrea's head down carefully, before taking Qui-Gon's legs. The two of them then carefully lifted the heavy Jedi one step at a time up to the door.

Everyone one was so focused on their fallen comrade that they did not notice the unconscious Andrea slowly rise and stumble away into the storm. Only Hazon, who alone had eye's for Andratarax noticed his master disappear around a corner, but his frantic squirming was ignored by Anakin who held him even tighter.

It was not until they had got the dazed Qui-Gon sitting upright against the back door that they realised their mistake. Andrea was gone. "Where is she!" Shmi ran back out into the courtyard, the air was quickly becoming thick with sand.

"She can't have gone far," Anakin called out over the crescendoing wind. "We can look for her." He went to run into the streets but was stopped by his mother.

"There is no time." She ran back to Qui-Gon, opening the door and dragging him inside with the help of Padme. Anakin stood on the threshold looking out into the fading light.

"Anakin!" Shmi beckoned. "There is nothing we can do now."

Anakin took one last look, squinting out into the distance. "There," he pointed out the east. "I can see her. She is running into the dunes." Sure enough, out in the distance, there was a speck of a person.

His mother squinted, the sand was starting to become very harsh. Sure enough, out in the distance, there was a speck of a person. "Then there is nothing that we can do," she said forlornly. "Quickly inside."

With the door sealed, Anakin was finally able to put down the now hysterical Hazon, who instantly ran towards the door. Scratching at it with his talon's to be let out. He whimpered when the door would not open.

The three of them stood on in witness in a rather sombre silence. Even the droid R2-D2 seemed to show a hint of emotion.

Finally, Padme spoke up. "We must contact my ship, tell them of what has happened. With any luck that is where Andrea has gone." gone was the girl, there in front of them stood a woman. Where once she was timid and perhaps shy, she was now direct and serious. She walked over to the fallen Jedi and ruffled around in his coat, pulling out his personal comm.

It was sometime later before Qui-Gon awoke to three worried faces; Padme, Anakin and Shmi. One face, however, was noticeably absent. Andrea. "Andrea?" he croaked. Shmi gave a worried glance to the door. It was then he noticed it. The sound of howling sand. The sandstorm had struck and Andrea was out in it.

* * *

On the outskirts of Mos Espa, Obi-Wan was watching the storm from the cockpit window unaware of the events that had happened.

His thoughts had been rather tumultuous as of late.

"Sir, Urgent message coming through from Master Qui-Gon to the ship, he has already explained the situation to us, patching you through now." The pilot said holding out a portable communicator.

"Through the storm?" Obi-Wan turned towards the pilot taking the device.

The pilot nodded before retreating back down the lift to give the Jedi their privacy.

Obi-Wan pressed the button. "Master?"

"Has Andrea made it back to the ship yet?" came the strained voice of his master.

"Andrea?" Obi-Wan was puzzled. "No. Why would she be trying to get back to the ship in this storm?"

There was silence on the other end of the line, filled with an increasing amount of static. The storm was becoming more strong. "Something has happened," Qui-Gon finally said.

"What has happened, master?" Obi-Wan was becoming worried now. It was not like his master to be vague.

"I... I don't know," he paused. "But I think it has something to do with this boy."

His master wasn't making any sense. "Boy?"

"I cannot explain it now..." static began to infiltrate the call as the storm outside howled louder. "...She headed out into the dunes..." more static broke off his master's sentence. "...Reckless..."

"Master I cannot understand -" The line cut. "...You."

Obi-Wan placed the communicator down on the desk. The words of his master sinking in. The howling of the wind brought home his master's statement, Andrea was out there in the heart of the storm.

He stood motionless for a minute or so, looking out into the storm, hoping that he would see the silhouette of a highly annoyed Nautalon burst through the veil of sand that hid the land. It was not to be.

Obi-Wan left the cockpit and headed down to the boarding ramp.

He was met there by the head of security Captain panaka who stood in front of the door.

"I am going."

"There is no way you can last long out there Jedi or not."

Obi-Wan ignored the captain sidestepping him and opening the airlock door.

"Wait!" The captain grabbed Obi-Wan by the arm stopping him. He handed him a shroud. "You will need this."

Obi-Wan took the shroud, wrapping it around his face. "Thank you." He nodded. "Do not follow after me if I do not return."

"I..." The captain nodded. "I understand. The doctors will be ready for your arrival. Good luck Jedi, may the force be with you!" the Captain said before shutting the inner airlock.

Obi-Wan turned and opened the outer airlock. Sand began to billow into the ship. He walked down the ramp into the storm itself. "There is no such thing as luck."

Lead by the force he pressed on into the belly of this dusty beast, in the direction of a faint lifeform in the storm. Him being a Jedi made his passage only just barely survivable. He had created a field around himself using the force. Even though most of the sand streamed past him, a lot was still getting through.

He could not believe how something so fine and powdery could be so strong and harsh. Never before had he experienced the paradoxical wrath of nature so fully. Even more worry flooded him now, very little could survive this, he thought.

He walked in what he thought was a southbound direction for some time. The lifeforms energy had all but dissipated. He could only hope that that did not mean she was dead. Then suddenly he felt her, this was definitely her, the fire that radiated from the being was undoubtedly her. "Andrea!" he shouted into the maelstrom. Nothing. He pressed forwards, he was getting closer. "Andrea!" he doubted that she could hear him, that was, of course, considering that she was still conscious.

Quickening his pace he ran through the storm, time was paramount. He knew that he could not last much longer out here. Even now he could feel himself weakening. Sustaining such a barrier for such a long time had drained him. Yet he persisted. He was so close now, he could feel it. Then he saw it. The silhouette of a person in the distance, crumpled in the sand. He felt both relief and worry, was she ok? He ran forward but as he approached an uneasiness settled upon him. The sand cleared for but a second, but in that time he realised his mistake. What he thought was Andrea was nothing more than a rock half covered in sand.

He wanted to do nothing more than to scream out, as the feeling of hopelessness crushed him. Yet years of conditioning held him to silence. 'Maybe it is better this way," he thought to himself. He exhaled, the burden of the storm was weighing down on him. He would have to head back, there were no two ways about it. He took another deep breath, focusing on his teachings, to clear his mind.

Then, amidst the darkness, he felt pain. Her pain. It was unlike any sensation he had experienced before, it was like a tumultuous inferno raging in the night. He swivelled in the direction of the beacon. It was so clear now and so close. He charged forward, hope renewed. Not twenty meters in front of him the storm cleared for a moment and he could see the fallen form of Andrea lying face down in the sand. Unmoving yet definitely alive.

He sprinted to her and threw himself over her, protecting her from the storm. He rolled her over carefully. Her head dangled precariously, like a puppet whose strings had been cut. He lay her back down to assess her. Her face was bloodied, a cut lined her forehead. Pools of blood and sand had congealed around her mouth, eyes and nose. It was not a pretty sight, but she was still breathing, as evident from the subtle rise and fall of her chest.

He scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. She was so light and frail. A sharp metal object dug into his ribs. It was some sort of cylinder in her cloak, he ignored the pain and began the slow trudge back to the ship.

Through the storm, he began to see the glistening outline of the ship. "Hang on. We're almost there," he said to the woman draped over him, knowing full well she couldn't hear him. Reaching the boarding ramp he ran up it. The doors opened to reveal the worried captain, still standing where Obi-Wan had left him.

"Inside quickly," the captain shouted over the storm. He grabbed hold of the Jedi helping him in before shutting the door behind him.

As the sand settled in the galley, it was only then that Obi-Wan noticed that he had drawn a crowd. The queen and her handmaidens looked on, worry cemented on their face, as well as two doctors draped in white, who had already begun advancing towards him.

"We will take her from here," The lead female doctor said, as they carefully lifted her from his shoulder and placed her onto a waiting stretcher. Two guards lifted the stretcher and under the direction of the doctors took her away.

Obi-Wan went to follow them but was stopped by the outstretched arm of the captain. "Not so fast, let's get you checked up as well," he said worriedly.

"That won't be necessary," He said hoping that the captain would leave him be.

"Nonsense," the Queen, who had to this point not said anything, piped up. At her words, the second doctor came back into the room. "This way please," he motioned for the Jedi to follow.

"Is she going to be ok?" he asked as he followed the doctor into the lift.

"This ship was not prepared for such an emergency, we have had to make a tempory clinic in the forward storeroom. But my superior tells me she will be fine."

Obi-Wan nodded and followed the doctor into the cramped, makeshift infirmary. They had placed Andrea behind some thin oil stained mats that had been substituted as curtains, he could see the female doctors soft silhouette, checking over Andrea.

Seeing where Obi-Wan was looking the doctor turned him around to face him. "She will be fine, given a day or two to rest. Now let us look at you."

The doctor clapped his hands together, perhaps a little overzealously "Do you feel dizzy or light-headedness?" he asks.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No."

"Do you feel as if your eyesight is impaired?"

"No."

The doctor continued on with his list of questions. Some the Jedi thought were fairly obvious.

"Ahem!" Someone behind him cleared their throat, obviously trying to get his attention. Both he and the doctor turned towards the source. The female doctors head was jutting out from behind the curtain. "I am going to need the room, my patient is wearing a lot of clothes," she said as she looked back behind the curtain, a look of trepidation evident on her face.

Obi-Wan nodded and stood up, a small part of him was happy to be leaving if it meant that he would not be inundated with more questions. The male doctor also left the room with him, leaving the two women alone. Just outside he could tell the doctor was about to ask him more questions concerning his health, but he beat him to it, raising his hand, cutting him off from whatever he had been about to say. "Thank you doctor, but I am fine, just tired."

"Are you sure?" The doctor sounded suspicious.

"Yes I am sure," he said, "Thank you," and with that, he headed to Mess hall, to get some well-earned rest.

* * *

The doctor watched both men leave the cramped, makeshift infirmary. The young Jedi seemed pleased with the reprieve, not that she could blame him, her colleague had always been one to follow every letter of the book. Even she grew tired of his arrogant professionalism. Closing the door behind them she turned back towards her patient. Sighing she got to work removing the layers of cloth she was wearing, starting with her tattered black cloak. She could not imagine how anyone could function outside in the planet's unforgiving suns.

As she cut the pants off of her, two objects fell from her belt, clanking onto the metal floor. She huffed in annoyance as she bent over to pick up the fallen objects, two metal cylinders by the looks of it. Her hands were hovering over them when she realised with quite a start what they were. Lightsabers. The weapons of Jedi.

'What was she doing with two of them?' she wondered, picking them both up hesitantly, she did not want to activate them accidentally. She was very aware of the damage these weapons could do, seeing it first hand during their liberation. They were so smooth in her hands. Her thumb hesitated around the activator of the one in her right hand. For a second a brief spark of curiosity filled her but she quenched it quickly. As she went to put them down on the work table beside her, Andrea's hand shot up grabbing her by the wrist. Frightened she tried to jump away, but the woman was holding on too tightly. It was then that she noticed that her eyes were wide open and she was staring at the lightsabers, a terror burning behind her eyes. "Don't... Don't... tell the..." She fell deathly silent, slipping back into unconsciousness. Her hand's grip slipped from the doctor's wrist, falling back to the makeshift bed with a light thud.

With her wrist free, the doctor stumbled back against the wall, shaken and still gripping the lightsabers with bone white hands. She was pretty sure now that this mercenary was not meant to have them. She held them up to the light, she knew she should tell the captain of this development, he had been very specific in his orders to the crew regarding Andrea. "Treat her with the utmost suspicion," he had said. The doctor looked back down at the face of her mysterious patient, a guilt filled her. The only reason she or any of them were here now and not back in a concentration camp or worse, was because of the woman in front of her. With that thought in mind, she placed the lightsabers away, out of sight. She owed her that much, possibly more.

After she had finished checking over her body, she covered her back up with a mangy white cloth, something you would use to protect a speeder from the weather not a person from a cold. Yet there was little in the way of medical equipment lying around, let alone homely comforts, so she made do. Besides, she doubted the captain would allow her to have any luxuries. The mercenary was looking much better thanks to her efforts, she had covered all of her wounds with bacta patches and cleaned the blood from her body. Having done all she could she left, it was only time that she needed now.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood on the bridge looking out of the cockpit at the subsiding storm. he had just informed his master of his rather risky rescue. While his master was most certainly happy to hear that Andrea was safe and recovering, he was not happy with how he had accomplished it.

That always confused him about his Master. Qui-Gon tried to teach him the way a Jedi should act, what they should do, how they should think. Yet he was the first to abandon the Jedi ways. It was why he had not made it onto the council despite his wealth of experience.

Tired from the lecture Obi-Wan decided to check Andrea again. He knew that the doctors would most likely protest at his visit but he wanted to make sure that she was alright. Despite the doctors assuring him multiple times that Andrea would make a full recovery, he still had a sinking feeling that something terrible was about to happen, which was strange for the force was unusually calm about him, very little stirred its surface.

He made the journey down to the makeshift infirmary on the lower level passing Jar Jar who had made his sleeping arrangements on a bench. He was about to open the door but was interrupted.

"This is the fourth time you have been down here," The woman doctor said sternly from behind him. He turned to face her to explain that he was only here to see how Andrea was doing. The doctor raised her hand before he could get a word out. "I understand your concern for your friend but when I say that she needs rest, I mean it. This vessel may not have been designed for medical emergencies such as these," she motions towards the door leading to the temporary medical bay. "But that does not mean you can just come down here whenever it suits you."

He sighed, the good doctor was only doing her job. "When can I come down here?"

The doctor tapped her chin, "Come by tomorrow morning, she should be awake by then."

He nods in thanks and begins to leave, walking past her.

"I must say I am surprised."

"Surprised?" he asks, turning back to face the doctor.

"I was always under the impression that Jedi were above emotions."

Andrea comments on his faith came back to him. "Above emotions? No, but we do try to suppress them."

The doctor nodded in understanding. "Don't get me wrong, it nice to know that you lot care, even a little. Good day Jedi."

The dismissal was clear, not wanting to be difficult he left back to the upper deck. Her words still resonating in his head.

* * *

She felt so tired, everything felt heavy and weak, Andratarax tried to open her eye's but she was too exhausted to do so. Instead, she opted to get more comfortable, she could feel a tight knot in the back of her neck. She rolled over onto her side hoping to alleviate the discomfort. She stopped suddenly crying out as a pain flared up in the side of her abdomen like someone had just punched her. She flopped back onto her spine, sucking in air as if she were winded.

After a couple of seconds, the burning sensation had all but faded and her breath had returned to normal. She opened her groggy eye's and was greeted with an unfamiliar ceiling. She slowly sat up, confused as to how she had got here, or more importantly where here was. Then she remembered. She had a vision, a most terrible vision. She remembered someone running towards her and after that... She guessed that she must have blacked out.

The room she found herself in, looked as if it was a storeroom at one point but had been recently converted into a makeshift sickroom. At the base of her bed, she could see her clothes. Her heart plummeted. Her favourite cloak was ruined. Her clothes were in tatters, torn and strewn into a haphazard pile. Her eye's widened and her hands flew to her waist, she was not wearing her belt. Her lightsabers! Where were they? She ripped the mangy sweat ridden sheet from herself. She was scantily dressed in her undergarments, normally this would have been an issue for her but her lightsabers were still nowhere to be found.

She dove from her bed into what was left of her clothes. She ignored the sharp pains in her joints as she rummaged through the pile. Something cool slid across her frantic hands, she grabbed it. A smile spread across her face as she let out a breath of utter relief. They were here, hidden beneath her clothes.

Her relief was short lived however, she could feel the eyes of someone on her. She quickly turned towards the door. In the doorway was a very red looking Obi-Wan holding two cups of steaming caf, his eyes were darting around the room as if he knew not what he should be looking at. She looked down at her partially dressed self and then back up at the clearly embarrassed Jedi.

She saw red.

"What are you DOING! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She screamed as she pulled the unkept sheet from her bed over herself.

That was enough encouragement for the Jedi, he did a quick turn and fled the room as fast as he could, nearly tripping over his feet as he did so. Which would have been funny to her had it been under different circumstances.

She stared daggers at the now closed door. She was still seething in a concoction of embarrassment and anger. The only good Obi-Wan's appearance had done was let her know that she was aboard the Queens personal yacht.

Getting up from the cold floor, still holding the coarse sheet around herself, she sat back down on the bed. Her outburst had sapped her of what little energy she had. The lingering smell of caf swirled about her. She felt as if she could taste its bitterness. She instantly regretted shouting the Jedi away, she was parched. In fact, now that she thought about it, her entire body felt dry.

Despite finding out where she was, she could still feel a pit in her stomach. Her mind kept on coming back to a most troubling thought; If someone had undressed her they had undoubtedly found her lightsabers. The question was then, why did they put them back?

After looking around, she found a pile of fresh clothes, as mundane as they were they were better than nothing. Slipping them on she made her way out of the room. She instantly recognised where she was, she was on the lower maintenance deck. She started towards the lift but stopped noticing movement in her periphery. Hidden in a corner, sitting away from her was a woman.

"Hello," she said.

The woman's head tilted to the side, she then turned to face her. "Ah, I was wondering when you would be up and out," the young woman said as she stood up. "I thought it best to leave you be, especially after that Jedi came running back out of there," she motioned to the storeroom.

"Who are -"

"Dr Glauban at your service," she said as she put her hand to Andrea's forehead. "Any dizziness?"

"No, at least not anymore," she said, confused about the whole situation.

"That is good," the doctor said.

"Pardon my asking, but, what happened?"

A look of concern spread across the doctor's face, worrying her, it was as if she were saying in not so many words that she should remember. "From what I understand you had a reaction of sorts," she said hesitantly. "You remember being in Mos Espa, yes?"

She thought back, she remembered working on the boy's pod, him laughing at something, but she could not remember much after that. It all felt like a distant dream. "I remember," she affirmed. "But how did I get here?"

"Apparently in a frenzied state you wandered out into the dune sea as a sandstorm rolled in."

You head was spinning. 'I did what!?' was the thought that kept cycling through your mind. Although that would explain the dryness. "How long was I out there for?" you didn't know what was more concerning now, the vision or the fact you had seemingly walked the better part of a few clicks straight into a storm without realising it.

The doctor shook her head. "You were not out there long. Our resident Jedi saw to that."

"He did?"

"Yes. Went out into the storm by himself to find you and bring you back."

That piece of information definitely surprised you. "He did!"

The doctor nodded. "He was quite the hero, he would have carried you down here himself had we let him," she laughed

"So I take it you... undressed me?" she asked tentatively, she wanted to get to the bottom of where she stood in regards to the rest of the ship. If she had to fight her way out, she would.

The doctor nodded slowly as if she was being intentionally cautious. The Sith could tell that she was getting nervous due to her line of questioning.

"You don't remember do you?" she asked as she backed up a little.

She shook her head. "Remember what?"

The doctor sighed she looked around the room before bringing her lips to her ear. "I found your... 'possessions'," she whispered, but not in a threatening way. "...As I removed your clothes. You woke up when I did, terrified that I had found them but you quickly lost consciousness. As your doctor, I thought it prudent not to share what I had found.

Andrea stared at the woman's face trying to gauge whether or not she was telling the truth. A great weight was lifted from her shoulders. "You didn't tell anyone?" she asked in disbelief.

She nodded. "No, I did not."

Andrea smiled. "Thank you" She reached out her hand and grabbed hers, shaking it. The action took the woman by surprise but she returned the gesture. "I am Andrea."

The doctor laughed. "Yes... I know. And I am Theeminn Glauban or just Theem for short."

"Thank you Theem. Truly, I owe you."

"Well as it stood I owed you, You saved me in the hanger during our escape. Remember?"

She thought back. "You were one of the people I thought were pilots?"

"Yes that was me and my colleague, so consider us even," she smiled.

She nodded. Out of all of the people from Naboo, this one had just earned her respect, despite her modesty, the Sith would always remember her service. "I best find that Jedi," she said finally, stepping inside the elevator. "Before he thinks himself to death."

"Aye, I think that would be a good idea. I have never seen such fear before," the doctor laughed.

"Really!"

"Oh yes, he looked absolutely traumatised."

"Did he?" she chuckled. "Well, in that case, I really need to set him straight." At that, the lift doors close.

She found Obi-Wan in the galley, staring at the two cups of now cold caf. He wasn't moving, just staring at them as if they were the most interesting cups in the galaxy. She had to stifle a chuckle. "Thinking about anything in particular?"

He jumped from his seat in either fright or embarrassment, she guessed that it was the latter considering that he was a Jedi.

He stuttered as he turned to face her, glowing all the redder. "About earlier, I must apologise..." He stopped looking past her daring not to look her in the eye, not knowing what to say. "I am very sorry," he finished lamely.

He looked back up to her in earnest, she could only guess that he was waiting for her response. She laughed at the sight of the Jedi practically grovelling with his eye's, which did little for his esteem, he seemed to shrink away from her and her maniacal laughter. She tried to get her emotions under control, wiping away tears that threatened to spill from the side of her eye's, albeit unsuccessfully. "The way I understand it," she began through a chortle of strained breaths. She finally got a hold of herself. "...It is I that owe you both my thanks and my apologies." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Obi-Wan." She looked away, a little embarrassed herself too now. "...and I am sorry for shouting at you," she added as she brought her hand back to her side.

"Under the circumstances, I believe that you were probably right to do so," He said, scratching the back of his head. "Let's just forget that happened," he offered.

"Deal!" She looked past him at the two cups on the bench. "Any chance we could get more of those," she nodded towards them. He turned to see what she was looking at before nodding with a slight smile.

* * *

Far from the red deserts of Tatooine, on the core world of Coruscant, a city unto itself. A man hooded and draped in a thick dark robe stood alone in a room full of shadow. A steady stream of rain pattered against the window through which he was looking. His glazed stare looked over the world of worlds below. The lights of thousands of cars whizzed this way and that, in the chaotic melee that was Coruscant's traffic. But the man paid no heed to the mundanity of the grand city. His thoughts were instead focused elsewhere, an entire world away to be more precise. For this man was a Sith and he had felt a great disturbance in the Force.

The Sith was so focused on the disturbance that he did not notice his apprentice, a tall dark Zabrak with fierce angular black tattoos, enter the room and stand patiently behind him. Perhaps had this apprentice been more ambitious this story would have turned out very differently. Instead, he waited obediently for his master to return from his thoughts.

Finally, after an eternity the man awoke from his meditations. He turned around slowly to face his student. "Maul," he greeted, although nothing in his tone suggested that he was happy to see the Zabrak.

Maul got to one knee, bowing his head, daring not to look the Sith Lord in the eye. "Master, you summoned me."

The Sith savoured the moment, he was very proud of how obedient he had trained his pupil to be. "Rise, my apprentice," The man's lips quivered up into a horrific smile. "I am sending you to Tatooine, for that is where our wayfaring queen has hidden herself away."

"What would you have me do with her my lord?"

"Retrieve her and bring her back to Naboo to legitimise the viceroy's invasion... After that... I do not want any loose ends."

Maul nodded, in understanding. "It will be done." He went to turn but was stopped suddenly, he felt a light pressure on his throat.

"Darth Maul," the man tutted. "...Always so eager to jump into the fray... She is accompanied by two Jedi, and from what my contact has spoken of, a rather adept mercenary."

Maul turned and snarled as his Master relinquished his grip. "Then I will destroy them -" He was cut short with a quick and powerful backhand to the face.

"Careful Maul, of overconfidence," his master hissed.

For a moment a fire burned deep within Maul's eye's as he puffed out his chest. To an observer it would have appeared that the Zabrak was about to attack, but the Sith Lord didn't even bat an eyelid at the display. The anger that coursed through Maul was doused quickly, for he knew he was but a pawn in his master's game. His gaze retreated back to the floor, where it belonged. His rage turned to fear.

Content that Maul's anger was quenched the Sith Master continued. "I can ensure that this mercenary does not get in your way," The Sith lord said as he turned and walked away from his cowering apprentice. He sat at his desk, his terminal coming to life. On it was many 'wanted' notifications of a Nautolan that went by Many names one of which was 'Andrea'. Of course, only a fool would believe that was her real name. He looked back up to his apprentice who still stared meekly at the floor, daring to not move. "When one has the ability to reduce one enemies, one must be willing to take it. Be wary Maul... I have felt a great disturbance in the Force."

"How have I not felt it?"

"Because, my young apprentice, you are not as attuned to the Force as I," the master sneered. Not yet at least," he added quickly, as if he did not really mean it.

Maul looked on in contemplation. "Of course my master, I hope that with your training I will eventually be as powerful as you."

The Sith master only smiled before dismissing his delusional apprentice with a flick of his hand. He turned back to the screen, at the woman. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but he felt as if he knew her from somewhere. 'Such a waste,' he thought. Her record was quite impressive; Theft, murder, assassinations... had she not stumbled her way into this mess he may have found a use for her talents in the upcoming days. But sacrifices had to be made for the sake of progress. A wicked smile crept onto his face. He was so close now. Everything was coming together as he had foreseen. No Jedi could stop him...


End file.
